A Hard Path to Walk
by Jaysong of ThunderClan
Summary: Everything seems perfect at first. She's born into ThunderClan, and all she wants to be is to be the best warrior she could. But she was born with a hard path to walk. Secrets, hurt, fear, and anger fill her life. She feels like the world will never stop pushing her. This is the life of Jaykit. My first fanfic, so no flames! Story is better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My first fanfic, so please be nice! Special thanks to my fellow authors who have encouraged me a lot! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

**ALLEGIANCES**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Palestar—pale gray she-cat with golden eyes**

**Deputy: Lightningswipe—golden tom with darker stripes**

**Medicine Cat: Moonblossom—silver point tabby she-cat; moon-blue eyes**

**WARRIORS: **

**Wolfstep—grayish-brown tom with yellow eyes  
Apprentice, Frostpaw**

**Shadefire—black she-cat; orange eyes  
Apprentice, Dustpaw**

**Flamestrike—ginger tom with red paws**

**Stormfeather—light silver tabby she-cat with white paws, tail-tip, and chest; sky-blue eyes**

**Goldenpetal—golden-and-white she-cat; grass-green eyes  
Apprentice, Lightpaw**

**Cloudleap—snow-white tom; amber eyes**

**Shadetail—russet tom with black tail-tip and warm amber eyes**

**Echowillow—silver-blue she-cat  
Apprentice, Spottedpaw**

**Sandblossom—pale tortoiseshell she-cat with lively green eyes **

**Eagleflight—black-and-white tom**

**Thornstrike—muscular dark brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Leapingpaw**

**Owlscar—brown tabby tom with gray streaks; permanently scarred face, inflicted by an owl**

**APPRENTICES: **

**Frostpaw—silver point tabby tom with a white underbelly and dark brown back; one yellow eye and one blue eye**

**Lightpaw—small silver point tabby with a brown blaze tail-tip and paw; green eyes**

**Spottedpaw—brown point spotted tabby **

**Dustpaw—thin dark brown tom**

**Leapingpaw—sleek ginger-and-cream tom**

**QUEENS: **

**Skygaze—cream she-cat with sky-blue eyes; Mother of Blazekit and Tumblekit**

**Sweetberry—beautiful slightly long-haired gray point tabby; Mother of Jaykit, Hawkkit, and Mistkit**

**KITS: **

**Blazekit—tawny-pelted tom with black spots; bright yellow eyes**

**Tumblekit—tortoiseshell tom with a black tail**

**Jaykit—gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Hawkkit—dark brown tabby tom**

**Mistkit—small silvery-white she-cat**

**ELDERS: **

**Grasswhisker—frail tan tom; slightly insane after loss of his mate**

**Firewater—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat**

_Prologue_

Moonblossom scrambled to her paws at the sound of screeching at midnight, interrupting her from her peaceful sleep.

"What in StarClan—" she began to grumble, but was again interrupted as she heard the pounding of paws on the ground.

"Moonblossom, Moonblossom! Sweetberry's kitting!" she heard Thornstrike's panicked voice from outside her den.

Immediately, Moonblossom was switched to 'medicine cat' mode. She rushed for her herb store, yelling over her shoulder,

"Yah, I'm coming! Get a good firm stick and take it to the nursery!"

"Huh? Why in StarClan do we need a st—"

"Oh my StarClan, who's the medicine cat here?" Moonblossom snapped impatiently. She heard the scuffling of paws across the ground, signifying that Thornstrike was on the run. Satisfied, Moonblossom rolled the herbs into a leaf wrap and streaked across the camp into the nursery. As she made the dash, cats were spilling out of their dens, yawning and grumbling. Already a few had circled the nursery, murmuring nervously.

"Out, out!" Moonblossom called, bumping them aside with her shoulders. She entered the nursery after much shoving and blinked, her eyes trying to adjust to the dim lighting. After much blinking and confused stumbling, the medicine cat was able to see quite clearly. In one corner of the nursery she saw Skygaze, cuddling her two kits to her stomach protectively as they mewled with fright. In the other corner was Sweetberry. Her nest was in a wreck, with all the moss and ferns scattered in every direction. She was foaming at the mouth, and her eyes were bulging. Her legs were working in a crazy dance, chucking pieces of nest right and left in a spasm.

"Sweetberry, I'm coming!" Moonblossom said as best she could with a mouth full of herbs. After much ducking and dodging of moss missiles, Moonblossom reached Sweetberry's side. Hurriedly, she unwrapped the herbs and began to sort them.

"C-can't bre-breathe!" Sweetberry choked, her breathing labored. Spasms shook her body.

"Here," Moonblossom laid a leaf of mint in front of Sweetberry's face. "Mint always helps with breathing. Take it easy, Thornstrike's coming."

As if on cue, Thornstrike entered, a thick stick in his jaws.

"This good?" he asked, dropping it at Moonblossom's paws.

"Fairly good," Moonblossom answered, nosing the stick towards Sweetberry. "Take it, dear. Chomp on it whenever the pain comes. And here, take some of these herbs. They should help."

Sweetberry weakly lapped up the herbs during a pause in her labor, and Moonblossom stroked her side encouragingly with her tail.

Right after Sweetberry had swallowed the herbs, she gasped in pain and took the stick in her jaws.

"The first one is coming! Push, Sweetberry, push!" Moonblossom gently laid both paws on the queen's bulging stomach, feeling around for the lumps.

The queen groaned but obeyed. Moonblossom heard a rustle, and she spotted a shivering, wet dark brown shape slide into the remains of Sweetberry's nest.

Moonblossom picked the kit up gently by the scruff and put it at Thornstrike's paws.

"Lick." She ordered the tom. Thornstrike cuddled his kit closer and obeyed. Moonblossom turned to Sweetberry and purred, "It's a tom, Sweetberry."

Sweetberry's eyes shone with delight, but it was soon replaced with pain as another spasm shook her. Another kit, a silvery-white one, slid into the nest.

"Good, Sweetberry, good!" Moonblossom encouraged, taking the kit and lapping its pelt. "There's only one more!"

Sweetberry hissed, and the stick snapped in two. A yowl was ripped from her throat as the final kit slid into the nest. Moonblossom quickly took it and passed it on to Skygaze, who had left her kits to stand nearby.

"You've got two beautiful daughters and a handsome son," Moonblossom murmured. Shadetail, Skygaze's mate, entered into the nursery with a new wad of moss and a mouthful of ferns.

"Here," he said, dropping it at the entrance, "New moss and ferns for Sweetberry's nest."

"Thanks, Shadetail," Skygaze told her mate, nodding in thanks. Shadetail backed out of the nursery, glancing at the three kits but knowing better than to overwhelm Sweetberry with questions. Thornstrike fixed up Sweetberry's wrecked nest with the new moss and ferns, and soon the queen was accommodated nicely once again. Moonblossom left, after giving Sweetberry some more herbs to get the milk coming. Skygaze returned to her own nest to care for her two kits.

Sweetberry's three kits suckled at her belly, and she gazed at them lovingly. Her eyes were half-closed, but they still shone with love.

"Thornstrike, aren't they beautiful?" she murmured drowsily, turning her head to her mate.

"Mm-hmm, the most beautiful I've ever seen, Sweetberry," Thornstrike purred. "Should we name them tonight or after you've slept?"

"Right now." Sweetberry gazed down at the dark brown tabby tom. "This one looks just like you. Why don't you name him?"

"Alright. Er, his fur is the same brown shade as the feathers of a hawk. How about Hawkkit?"

"Beautiful name. Fits him perfectly. How about the small silvery-white she-cat?"

"You name that one."

"Alright. Looking at her fluffy silvery-white fur makes me think about…about mist. How about Mistkit?"

"I like it. How about the last one, the gray tabby she-kit?"

"Well, since we're basing the names on the color of their pelts, how about Jaykit?"

"I was about to suggest that, too! We have three beautiful kits, Sweetberry. Hawkkit, Mistkit, and Jaykit."

"Hawkkit, Mistkit, and Jaykit." The brown tom shifted on his paws to turn to a white she-cat with starlight flickering at her paws, on her pelt, and in her eyes. "Three new kits born to ThunderClan. They're beautiful, aren't they, Galefeather?"

The white she-cat sat down and nodded. "Yes. All kits are beautiful, in my opinion. Yes, kits worthy to be of my kin. My sister should be proud. What do you think of them, Mudpelt?"

The brown tom sighed and shook his head. "They're beautiful, Galefeather, but…about Jaykit. Her life will be difficult. All three will have difficult lives, but she has a most complicated journey. She will have many doubts, fears, and hurts. I hope she has the will to survive in this world."

"Yes, Mudpelt, she does have a complicated journey. But I only hope in the end she'll know the right way. She has a hard path to walk."

**Is the prologue okay? Did it suck? Review! Constructive criticism welcome! Once again, thanks to my fellow authors! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the kind reviews, all of you! I was so happy, I didn't want to go to the library with my mom (but I did, duh). Here's the first chapter! It's one of my 'longer' chapters. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter One**

"Wake up, Jaykit!"

"Shut up, I'm sleeping."

"Open your eyes! I've already opened mine before you!"

"Who the heck are you?"

"Your brother, duh! You mean you seriously didn't hear my voice before?"

"I was sleeping, by StarClan's name! But now that you mention it, you smell familiar."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, Sweetberry won't let us out until you wake up. C'mon, it's so boring in here!"

"Shut up, Hawkkit. I'm tired."

"We've already been sleeping for a few days, and you're _tired_? One lousy kit you are."

Jaykit leapt to her paws and smacked Hawkkit on the nose with a paw, anger burning in her chest.

"I am NOT a lousy kit!"

But Hawkkit didn't even flinch. Instead, he was up and dancing excitedly.

"You've finally opened your eyes! Yay! We can explore! Mother, Jaykit opened her eyes!"

Jaykit turned to find herself looking back at beautiful sapphire eyes that warmed her like sunlight. Her scent was warm and milky.

"Mother?"

"Jaykit, you've opened your eyes!" Sweetberry hauled herself to her paws and licked down some fur that was standing up on Jaykit's forehead. "Your eyes look just like mine!"

"Thanks, mother," Jaykit said bashfully, feeling warm inside. What a compliment! Her mother's eyes were the prettiest shade of blue that could be ever found in all the Clans. It made Jaykit proud to think that her eyes matched that of her mother's.

"You met Hawkkit?" her mother asked continuing to groom Jaykit's ruffled pelt.

"Uh-huh. He woke me up." Jaykit answered, sniffing.

Hawkkit bounded up to her, his dark brown fur shining. "Did not! You smacked me!"

Jaykit rolled her eyes in answer.

"Did you meet Mistkit?" Sweetberry asked, sitting back and pointing with her nose towards a familiar-scented silvery-white kit who was babbling next to a tortoiseshell tom.

"Yeah, I know her scent. But I've never _seen_ her before." Jaykit answered. "Hawkkit, can you introduce me to the other kits?"

"Sure! And, Mother, can we go out after that?"

"Why not?" Sweetberry purred as Hawkkit and Jaykit both squealed with happiness.

"Come on, little sis," Hawkkit said, putting his tail on Jaykit's shoulder and leading her towards Mistkit, the tortoiseshell tom, and another tom with a tawny pelt with spots.

The three kits turned to the approaching Hawkkit and Jaykit; Mistkit rushed forwards to touch noses with Jaykit.

"You're finally up!" Mistkit purred, rubbing her muzzle along Jaykit's. "Meet Skygaze's kits: Tumblekit and Blazekit!"

Tumblekit, the tortoiseshell tom, stood up and waved his tail. "Uh-huh, that's me! I'm TUMBLEKIT!"

"Shut up, Tumblekit," said the tawny-pelted and spotted tom good-naturedly, who must be Blazekit. "I'm Blazekit, and you're Jaykit?"

Jaykit waved her tail bashfully at the attention. "Er, yeah. Uh…so how old are you?"

"I'm a quarter moon older than you," Blazekit said, sitting down and washing his paws. "But you're almost my size already. Especially Hawkkit. He's bigger than I was when I was his age."

Jaykit snorted as Hawkkit kinked his tail proudly.

"Nah, he's just fatter," Jaykit purred. "Anyway, you want to come out with us to explore the camp?"

Blazekit stood up and hurried towards the nursery entrance. "Yeah, let's go! I want to see what they have on the fresh-kill pile!"

Jaykit and Mistkit tumbled after him, with Hawkkit grumpily trailing and muttering, "I am not fat."

Jaykit's breath was taken away as they exploded out of the nursery. It was HUGE outside! Rock walls rose on almost every side of the camp. They seemed to touch the skies. The clearing was sandy and smooth, worn soft by countless treading of paws. In the middle of it was a huge pile of fresh-kill. The scent of many cats filled the air. There was a jutting ledge from the rock wall, and Blazekit said it was 'Highledge'. He pointed out the strong-smelling medicine cat den, the old-smelling elders' den, the mixed-smelling warriors den, the less strong-smelling apprentices' den, the leader's den which was accessible only by climbing a tumble of rocks, and the entrance out and into the camp.

"It's enormous!" Jaykit breathed. Beside her, Mistkit and Hawkkit were also staring around with awe. Blazekit and Tumblekit only purred and nudged each other.

"You're Sweetberry's kits, aren't you?" asked a voice that was almost directly beside them. Jaykit turned to find herself staring in one yellow eye and one blue eye, both shining with warmth.

"Uh, yeah," Mistkit piped up after her shock. "Who're you?"

"Frostpaw," said the tom, "and these are my two sisters: Spottedpaw and Lightpaw."

Behind him were two she-cats, who were hunched close together and flicking nervous glances at the two kits.

"Hi!" Jaykit called, padding towards them.

Lightpaw mumbled a hello, but Spottedpaw only frowned and pressed closer to Lightpaw.

"What's wrong with them?" Hawkkit said, accidently aloud. The two sisters shot him a murderous look, and Hawkkit squeaked in fright.

"Don't worry," Frostpaw assured them, "Once they get to know you, they'll be a bit friendlier. Mistkit, you want me to show you the elders' den first?"

"Yeah!" Mistkit said, leaping to her paws. "You wanna come guys?"

"No, I want to look at the other dens first," Hawkkit said, and Jaykit nodded agreement.

Blazekit and Tumblekit showed them around, explaining and answering questions that Hawkkit and Jaykit hurled at them.

As they finished exploring the leaders' den (which they almost got caught in by Palestar), the medicine den (where Moonblossom was sorting herbs), and the empty apprentices' den, they hurried towards the last two unexplored dens: the warriors' den and the elders' den.

Jaykit shoved into the warriors den first. There were so many nests in there, more than she had ever seen in one place. They all had their own smell to it, some smelled like fresh dirt and others smelled like squirrel or pine bark.

The only warrior inside was barely visible. She blended into the shadows so well that Jaykit didn't notice her at first. She yelped in surprise as, out of the shadows, two orange eyes opened to bore into her.

"That's just Shadefire," Blazekit murmured softly into her ear. "Stay away from her. She's kind of mean to young kits."

"I heard that," Shadefire rasped, getting to her paws and slinking out of the shadows. Her black pelt was darker than midnight, and muscles rippled beneath it.

"Uh, well, we'd better go." Jaykit stammered, backing away and hurrying out of the warriors den. The three other kits were hot on her tail.

"Phew, she's spooky," Hawkkit muttered. "Let's go somewhere safer, shall we?"

"The elders' den!" Tumblekit crowed. "Mistkit and Frostpaw must be still be in there listening to Firewater's stories. Let's go!"

Inside the den, Frostpaw and Mistkit were stretched out, side by side, listening to a gray-muzzled tortoiseshell she-cat intently. Beside her sat a bony tan-pelted tom, his yellowish-green eyes dull and sad.

The tortoiseshell she-cat, who must've been Firewater, paused in her story to scrutinize the newcomers.

"You Jaykit and Hawkkit, Mistkit's siblings?" the elder rasped, squinting. When they nodded, she nudged the tan-pelted tom and said cheerfully, "Grasswhisker, wake up! Meet Jaykit and Hawkkit!"

The tom looked up, glancing at Hawkkit. But as his eyes met Jaykit's, his eyes widened. His eyes became bright and full of both joy and sorrow.

"Grayfeather?" he asked incredulously, getting to his paws faster than Jaykit expected. His eyes were so painful to look into that Jaykit started to back out of the den, muttering,

"I'd better, er, go. See you la—"

Her words ended in a squawk of fright as Grasswhisker launched himself at her, yowling, "Don't leave me, Grayfeather! Come back!"

Jaykit squalled and streaked away, yelling, "Blazekit, help me!" Blazekit leapt at Grasswhisker, squeaking,

"Leave her alone!"

But Grasswhisker easily shoved him aside and continued his chase.

"Help, help!" Jaykit squalled at the top of her lungs. She could feel Grasswhisker's hot breath on her tail. She streaked by Shadefire, who was sunning herself outside the warriors den. "Help, Shadefire!" Jaykit called.

"C'mon, let Grasswhisker have a fun time," Shadefire yawned, sitting back and closing her eyes.

_What is wrong with that cat?_ Jaykit thought angrily. Just then, she realized that the hot breath that was on her tail had disappeared, and that she couldn't hear the poundings of Grasswhisker's paws anymore. She skidded to a stop and turned around.

Grasswhisker was being pinned to the ground by a silver tabby she-cat, who was struggling not to harm the elder with her weight. Grasswhisker squirmed wildly, yowling, "Come back, Grayfeather! Come back!"

Jaykit approached warily, and when Grasswhisker spotted her, her tried to lunge at her. The silver tabby she-cat held him down with more force, and she turned her head to blink at Jaykit.

"I'm sorry," she said apologetically, "Grasswhisker has gone a bit insane after the loss of his mate: Grayfeather. You look just like her."

"Oh," Jaykit stared at her paws, wondering what to say. "Er, sorry?"

"Don't be," the she-cat purred, letting Grasswhisker up. Shadetail, Blazekit's father, padded forwards and guided Grasswhisker back to the elders den, murmuring to him softly. "It's not your fault you look like Grayfeather."

"Will Grasswhisker be alright?" Jaykit asked worriedly.

The silver she-cat shrugged. "I hope so. Are you Sweetberry's kit? Which one?"

"Jaykit," Jaykit answered, dipping her head.

"I'm Stormfeather," replied the she-cat, padding forwards to smooth a patch of ruffled fur on Jaykit's scruff.

"Thank you, Stormfeather," Jaykit mewed, turning towards the nursery. "If you hadn't stopped Grasswhisker, I would've run an extra lap around the camp."

Jaykit settled down in her spot next to Sweetberry, her eyelids heavy and her bones weary. Beside her, Hawkkit and Mistkit were already snoozing. It had been quite a day of exploring. New cats, new scents, new feelings. It was a big world.

**Yaaaayy! First chapter! This wouldn't have been possible with your help, guys! Special thanks to Cinderfern, Nightfeather of ThunderClan, Luridwind, and xSleetstormx for your reviews! You guys are great! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: 'Lo, guys! I'm updating fast right now because I'm finding lots of free time on my hands, so enjoy it while it lasts! Thanks to the new reviewers (MallowBloom and Stormfeather) for their first reviews of my story! And of course thanks to XSleetstormX for another review! No real action in this chapter, but enjoy! **

**Chapter Two**

"Hawkkit, that tuft of fur on your flank is sticking up again! Goodness, Mistkit, wash your ears! Jaykit, stay still and let me get that matted part on your neck."

Jaykit sighed as Sweetberry leaned forwards to smooth down the fur on her scruff. She shuffled her paws uncomfortably as Sweetberry's rough tongue traveled down her fur, making her neck sore.

_Mothers…Always fussing_.

As Sweetberry drew away from her, after finishing, Jaykit started to give herself a thorough sleeking down of her pelt, without any prodding from Sweetberry. Kits must look their best for their first apprentice ceremonies, after all…

Jaykit's pelt tingled with excitement at that very thought. The day had finally come! She'd watched with longing as Blazekit and Tumblekit had been made apprentices a quarter-moon before her, how lonely it was without their company in the nursery anymore. Skygaze had moved back to the warriors den, leaving only Sweetberry and the kits in the nursery. It had been a boring quarter-moon of a bossy brother, babbling sister, and drowsy mother. She'd often begged Blazekit—or rather Blaze_paw_—to stop by and teach her some fighting moves. But Blazepaw only had time to show her _one _move, and that was a hunting move. To satisfy her boredom, she'd spent all her days practicing the hunting crouch until she had narrowed it down so perfectly that Thornstrike had taught her a few more hunting moves to keep her occupied. But finally, those days were over! She had tried to sneak out with her siblings about ten times in total during that time until Sweetberry had threatened that they wouldn't be made an apprentice for another two moons. _That _had worked immediately. But now…the wait was all over.

Jaykit finished sleeking her pelt down and was pleased to see it no longer had that fuzzy 'newborn duck' look, as Thornstrike had kept calling her. Her gray tabby fur shone, and it pleased Jaykit whenever she thought how alike she looked to her mother. It made her proud to think that she looked like beautiful Sweetberry.

She was shaken out of her thoughts as Hawkkit nudged her. She looked up and gasped. She had never noticed how handsome Hawkkit was. His rich brown fur glowed, pleasant to the eyes, and she thought how much he looked like a smaller version of powerful Thornstrike. His usually ruffled and matted pelt had been given a special treatment by Sweetberry, and now it was soft and smooth. His amber-green eyes glowed.

"How do I look?" he asked, pluming his tail and strutting back and forth.

"You look like Thornstrike!" Jaykit purred, licking his cheek.

"Thanks!" Hawkkit mewed, bumping Jaykit with his shoulder. "And you look just like Sweetberry!"

Jaykit purred, once again bashful at the thought of how she looked like her mother. "Thank you, Hawkkit."

Mistkit bounded up to them, her silvery-white pelt gleaming.

"Finally!" she crowed, chasing her tail in excitement. "Apprentices!"

"Oh, dear," Sweetberry murmured, shaking her head sadly, "Here goes my first litter of kits…off into the big world. It will be sad to sleep without three kits at my belly…"

"Aw, Mother!" Jaykit mewed, rubbing her cheek against Sweetberry's. "We'll still be your kits!"

"Yes," Sweetberry agreed, "but not the same anymore." She sighed, then brightened.

"But I'll have the pleasure of seeing my kits added into the ranks of warriors in ThunderClan!" she mewed happily, swishing her tail. "That has always been my dream. Now, are you all—"

Just then, she was interrupted by Palestar from outside.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under Highledge for a special ceremony!"

Jaykit made to rush outside, but Sweetberry laid a tail on the energetic young kit.

"Walk like a dignified cat, instead of rushing out like an unmannered kit!" Sweetberry scolded.

"Right." Jaykit muttered, pluming her tail and strutting outside. Hawkkit and Mistkit mimicked her.

Outside, the warriors were gathering. Thornstrike was already there, sitting proudly with his head high. Moonblossom sat outside the medicine cat's den. Blazepaw and Tumblepaw were sitting next to the other apprentices, their eyes glowing. Shadefire was sitting near the entrance to camp, her eyes narrowed. The other warriors started to gather, coming from their dens or half-eaten meals. Sweetberry stalked past them, her head high and pride rolling off of her in waves. She took her place beside Thornstrike, who entwined his tail with hers. The Clan deputy, Lightningswipe, sat directly below Highledge, and Jaykit didn't envy him. He had to crane his neck high to look at Palestar.

Palestar had slipped out of her den and clambered onto the ledge, her golden eyes sweeping over the Clan. They met those of Jaykit and her siblings, and Jaykit felt a tremor tickle her spine at eye-contact. But Palestar flashed her an encouraging look, and Jaykit felt stronger. She followed her siblings to sit next to her mother and father. Thornstrike rumbled with happiness, nodding at each of his kits. Sweetberry gave them all both a sad and excited glance.

"Today is a special day, one that all leaders must delight in, for today is the day where new apprentices are made!" Palestar yowled, her tail waving. She looked down upon Jaykit and her brother and sister, and all eyes turned to them. Jaykit glanced out of the corner of her eyes to look at Mistkit and Hawkkit. Mistkit looked slightly nervous, but Hawkkit's eyes were boiling with joy. Jaykit herself did not feel anxious. She knew that she would be made an apprentice today. Nothing would stop that.

"Hawkkit, Mistkit, and Jaykit…step forwards." Palestar called, standing up and looking down at them.

Jaykit took in a deep breath, glanced at her beaming father and mother, and walked forwards as dignified as possible. She was glad when she managed not to embarrass herself by tripping, and both Hawkkit and Mistkit made it below Highledge without any mortification. Palestar, after glancing at them, lifted her head and said,

"Hawkkit, step forwards."

Hawkkit padded forwards confidently, his tail twitching slightly, as if trying not to swish it with happiness.

"From this time on, until you receive your warrior name, your name shall be known as Hawkpaw. Eagleflight, you have already mentored one apprentice. I trust you will pass on your knowledge to this young apprentice."

"I will, Palestar. I'll teach him everything I know." Eagleflight padded forwards to touch noses with a trembling, wide-eyed Hawkpaw. Eagleflight's eyes glittered with amusement.

"Hawkpaw! Hawkpaw!" the Clan cheered, Sweetberry and Thornstrike lifting their voices the loudest.

Hawkpaw's tail kinked with joy, and he followed Eagleflight to the side.

"Mistkit, step forwards," Palestar called, turning her golden gaze to the small kit.

Mistkit gulped and stepped ahead of Jaykit, trembling slightly. Palestar's eyes flashed with momentary amusement before she went on.

"Mistkit, from now on until you receive you warrior name, you shall be known as Mistpaw. Stormfeather, you've been an asset to the Clan, and I know you will pass on all you know to your first apprentice."

"I promise I will, Palestar." Stormfeather mewed, padding forwards and touching noses with Mistpaw. Mistpaw happily followed her mentor to the side as the Clan raised their voices to call her name.

Finally, Palestar looked down upon Jaykit. Jaykit lifted her head and met her leader's eyes. She didn't tear her gaze away, refusing to be nervous. Her paws tingled, though, and she had the urge to chase her tail.

"Jaykit, step forwards."

Jaykit took a deep breath and, without tearing her gaze away from her leader, took a step closer.

"From now on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Jaypaw. Cloudleap…this will also be your first apprentice, like Stormfeather. But you have proven yourself worthy of taking an apprentice, with your hunting and fighting skills. I trust you will pass on your skills and methods to this apprentice."

"I'll be honored to, Palestar." Cloudleap said, turning to pad forwards.

Jaykit didn't hesitate to touch noses with her new mentor, excitement boiling within her. Cloudleap was a great cat! She was honored to have him train her in the ways of ThunderClan.

They bumped noses (maybe a bit too hard), and the Clan started to chant,

"Jaypaw! Hawkpaw! Mistpaw!"

The newly named Jaypaw lifted her head proudly, and her eyes met those of her mother and father.

_I will make them proud. I will be the best warrior I can be. Nothing shall stop me_, Jaypaw vowed.

**Yeah, Chapter Two! Nothing really exciting in this chapter, but it's still important to the story, as Jaykit becomes Jay**_**paw**_. **Tell me what you think of this story in a review! Thanks, guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Woo-hoo! Ya'll make me dance! I love your reviews! **

**Willowdream of ForestClan: Thanks a ton for your help!**

**XSleetstormX: I always look forwards to your reviews! Thanks for the support!**

**Nightfeather of Thunderclan: You're such a nice person! YOUR ARE AMAZING!**

**Now here's Chapter Three, guys! This one has a bit more excitement. *smiles***

**Chapter Three**

"Cloudleap, what are we doing today?" Jaypaw asked, skipping around with happiness.

Cloudleap purred, his amber eyes shining. "I suppose we'll have to explore the territory," he mewed, his voice tinged with amusement.

"Yes! Hawkkit—oops, I mean Hawk_paw_—I'm going to explore the territory!" Jaypaw crowed, rushing up to her brother.

"So am I," Hawkpaw said proudly, leaping at Jaypaw and batting her to the ground. "And I'm going to catch a piece of prey, too!"

"I'm going to catch it before you!" Jaypaw argued playfully, kicking him off and swatting his nose with a paw. Hawkpaw bumped her to the ground in return and dashed away before she could hit him back.

"You coming, Mistpaw?" Hawkpaw asked, trotting to his other sister.

"Stormfeather said yes," Mistpaw mewed joyfully. "We're going to the ShadowClan border first."

Jaypaw turned to Cloudleap. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"WindClan border," Cloudleap answered, heading towards the exit from camp. "It's been a while since a hunting patrol went there, so the chances are that you'll catch some prey. I saw you doing the hunting crouch when you were a kit, and you had it narrowed pretty well. Catching a mouse or any other small prey would be easy for you. But let me test you first."

Cloudleap sat down and let his long white tail lie about a foxlength from Jaypaw.

"Let's say this is a mouse," Cloudleap said, twitching the tip of his tail, as if beckoning Jaypaw to approach. "Mice can smell you first rather than hear you, so you go where the wind is pushing your scent behind you."

Jaypaw nodded and pricked her ears, feeling for the breeze. It was blowing against her left cheek, so she walked to the right of Cloudleap's tail. Then she focused on the tail, imagining it was a real mouse that was eating a beechnut. Jaypaw began to crouch, flattening her ears against her head, letting her tail sway over the ground, and brushing the ground only slightly with her belly. She tensed the muscles in her hind legs, preparing to spring. When she felt her muscles tighten with the rushing power, she sprang. She cut a clean path through the air, feeling the wind travel through her fur. Her claws unsheathed, and she landed on the mouse. She held the squirming piece of prey down with her claws, and she inflicted the killing bite.

"Yooww!"

Jaypaw was shaken into reality by a screech, and she blinked in surprise as she found her claws digging into a white tail, and blood was leaking from a bite-mark.

Jaypaw gasped as she realized what she had done. "I-I'm sorry!" she stammered, hooking her claws away and stepping back. "I forgot it was your…tail."

To her surprise, Cloudleap mrrowed with laughter. His eyes danced with mirth.

"I can see you are going to be quite an impressive hunter," he chuckled, studying his tail. "You show willingness to even hunt a tail, I see."

"I forgot it was a tail," Jaypaw confessed. "Does it hurt?"

"I've had worse," Cloudleap said, nudging her with his nose. "Come on, I think you're ready to explore the territory."

Jaypaw followed her mentor with relief towards the exit out of camp. Mistpaw and Hawkpaw had already left while she was practicing, but she didn't mind. The world was so HUGE. Trees towered above her, the feel of something besides sand beneath her made her paws prickle. The grass was so ticklish and the dirt was cool and soft. Smells of wildlife poured into Jaypaw's nostrils, making her nose tingle. So many new scents were in the air that Jaypaw could not identify.

She explored the WindClan border with Cloudleap, who explained about WindClan's strengths and weaknesses. He showed her the border, which smelled of rabbit and heather and other stuff that Jaypaw thought rather queer. She pitied WindClan, who could not be protected by the safety of trees.

"How could they live like that?" she asked Cloudleap as they headed towards the ShadowClan border.

"WindClan love the moors and wind," Cloudleap answered, "and they think they are the closest to StarClan, for there are no trees to hide the stars. For them, they would not think to live anywhere else except on the moors."

Jaypaw caught her first shrew around that area. She had smelled a funny scent in the air to the right, and when she had turned, she had spotted the small brown creature. She supposed to catch it the same way as she would catch a mouse, and it had worked. She held the shrew proudly in her mouth, and her blood warmed at Cloudleap's praise.

_My first prey!_ She thought. _I wonder if Hawkpaw or Mistpaw caught anything. _

As they reached the ShadowClan border, and Jaypaw cringed.

"Bleah, what's that?" Jaypaw gagged, dropping her mouse and shaking her head.

Cloudleap's lip curled, and he growled, "It is the stench of ShadowClan. They are the frog-eaters and swamp-dwellers. They smell of pine, for the whole ShadowClan territory is covered with them. It is best to stay away from those cats. They have an evil history."

"I've heard," Jaypaw murmured. She remembered the stories she had heard from her mother and Firewater about that Clan, how her mother had shuddered when she had told them the stories. "But are they really _all _evil?"

Cloudleap shrugged. "There are a certain few who are not tainted by dirty heritage," he answered, "but I'd rather not trust any of them."

Jaypaw nodded and picked up her shrew to follow Cloudleap back to camp. Her paws were sore, but she didn't mind. It was just too exciting in the forest to return to camp.

Cloudleap led her along a different path to camp, saying,

"I'll show you the Sky Oak. It is the biggest and oldest oak tree in the territory, and its branches reach up to the skies higher than anything on the ground."

"Can I try climbing it?" asked Jaypaw around her shrew.

Cloudleap frowned and answered, "It's rather dangerous up there. You'd better wait until you've had more practice climbing trees."

"But I've already climbed _one_, and it wasn't that hard," Jaypaw argued. The first time she had climbed a tree was when she was a kit. She had sneaked out with Mistpaw and Hawkpaw while Sweetberry was sleeping, and to hide from patrols they had climbed up a tree. But they were caught, anyhow.

Cloudleap pondered it and finally said, "Maybe, but wait until you see the Sky Oak. Maybe you'll have a different idea after seeing how big it is."

Cloudleap was right. When Jaypaw saw the Sky Oak, she dropped the shrew and gasped. It was taller than ANYTHING she had ever seen. She could barely see the top through all the leaves and branches.

"It's…so _big_." She breathed, backing up to get a better view.

"You still want to try climbing it?" Cloudleap asked.

"Er, well…" Jaypaw hesitated. Maybe Cloudleap was right. It was _way _too dangerous.

_Climb_, a deep, ragged voice said in her mind, _and we will show your destiny_.

"Huh?" Jaypaw asked aloud, looking over her shoulder. She was confused when she saw no one.

"You okay?" Cloudleap asked, getting up. "We can return to camp, you know. It'd be much safer."

_Hear your destiny. Hear your fate_.

Jaypaw closed her eyes, trying to shut out the voice, but it only got louder.

_Climb it. The Sky Oak is so high, we can reach you easily. We will tell you your purpose_.

"I'll climb it," Jaypaw said, opening her eyes. Determination flared in her chest. _Who are you, what do you want? _Jaypaw asked in her mind. The only answer she got was,

_Climb it_.

"Are you sure?" asked Cloudleap worriedly. "It's rather high, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm climb it," Jaypaw repeated. Under her breath, she added, "I have to."

Tensing her muscles, she sprang up to grip the bark with her claws. The outer part was flaky with age, but when she dug her claws deeper in, she could feel firmness. She began to edge her way up, refusing to look down and be spooked. The voice got louder as she ascended.

_Climb…climb and we shall show you the future_.

She climbed higher and higher, and she knew that if she looked down, Cloudleap would be the size of a mouse.

_I must not look_, Jaypaw thought to herself, digging her claws deeper into the bark, _I must climb_.

After a little more climbing, she heard the voice say,

_Here. This is the place. _

Jaypaw halted in her ascension and clambered onto a thick, long branch. She gasped and dug her claws deeper into the branch when she saw how high she was. She could see almost the whole territory! And Cloudleap was nothing but a white object on the ground, and two small amber specks signified his eyes.

Jaypaw took a deep breath and refused to look down anymore. It was too frightening. Then the voice came back.

_You have arrived, Jaypaw. We shall show your fate. _

_Who are you_, Jaypaw asked, _and what do you want? _

_Who I am does not concern you, Jaypaw. What I will show you _will, _though. And what I want is not important at the present. _

_Yes it is, _Jaypaw argued with the voice. _It's important to me, if not to you. _

_You are smart, young one. But not now. It is not the right time. Are you willing for me to show you your destiny? _

Jaypaw hesitated. Sweetberry always said that a cat should not know the future. It was dangerous…dangerous to all. If the future was changed, than everything would be changed.

_Don't show me everything_, Jaypaw finally decided. _Only a few things. _

_Very well. You are wise, Jaypaw, to ask of this. And to further secure that you will not change the future, I will only show you what you will feel in the future, so you may not know when the moment is. _

Jaypaw gasped. Her claws dug into the branch. She felt like she was there, but not there at the same time. She felt like she was half in the living world and half in the dead world. She could feel her stomach floating. She couldn't think properly.

_The first sensation will commence_, the voice rumbled.

Jaypaw's vision went dark. She felt pain ripping at her shoulder, her eyes felt like they were sizzling, and she was choking. Her pads were on fire, and she couldn't breathe. Panic was filling her, as if she might die in a second. She felt like she was dragging something heavy, and it was slowing her down.

Then the next sensation came.

Shock, fear, anger, and pain filled her. She felt like she wanted to rush forwards, but couldn't. She heard herself calling out, though she couldn't make out what she was saying. She felt helpless, and she felt her heart tear into pieces.

_Stop! _Jaypaw screamed. _I don't want to know my destiny! Stop! _

But the sensations continued.

This time, she felt herself calling out to someone, telling someone to come back. Her heart was flaring with franticness as she kept calling, but nobody returned. She couldn't think properly, her mind wouldn't work. Her heart was frozen.

_Please stop! _Jaypaw yowled. _I don't want any more! Can't you hear me? _

But the next sensation came.

This time, she felt lust fill her. She felt grim joy flicker in her heart. Pleasure bubbled within her, but it was _angry _pleasure.

_No more! No more! Stop it!_

Jaypaw started running in the darkness, trying to run free of the feelings. But they kept coming, and coming, and Jaypaw didn't even pause to try to identify what the feelings were. She kept running as fast as she could, yowling for mercy. And the voice returned.

_Can't you see what will happen?_

_I won't let it happen! I won't let any of those feelings come to pass! _Jaypaw howled. _Leave me! I hate you! I hate you for luring me! _

_As you wish. But this is not the last you have heard from me. _

Jaypaw's vision cleared. The darkness fled, and she felt herself again. She was whole again. Her body and mind were back in their places.

Relief washed over Jaypaw, and she breathed in the fresh air. Suddenly, she realized that the wind was tugging violently at her fur. Someone was yowling. Wind battered her ears. And, the worst part, was that her paws were flailing in thin air. There was nothing underneath her.

_I fell from the Sky Oak! I'm falling! _Jaypaw thought wildly. _StarClan, help me! _

**AN: Ha! Cliffhanger! Excitement! This was a long chapter, guys! Hope you liked it! I'll make the next chapter double quick if you guys give me more reviews! More reviews, more chapters! (Come on, guys! I really need reviews to motivate me!) See ya next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I appreciate your reviews, guys! They really motivated me! Your reviews are GOLD NUGGETS in my eyes (no, seriously). Credits: Briarwind, XSleetstormX, Nightfeather of ThunderClan, Willowdream of ForestClan, Breezecloud, TheAnnoyingPOPTART, Stormfeather of LakeClan, SilverfeatherSnowstream, and DancingInDaRain. You guys are AWESOME! **

**Briarwind: Yes, I am the same Jaysong that reviewed on Cinderfern's story without an account. But now I have one! Are you going to get one, too?**

**Nightfeather of ThunderClan: This is set in the current forest, by the lake. I forgot to add the lake in the previous chapter when Jaypaw was exploring. Sorry. *guilty grin***

**Stormfeather of LakeClan: No, your story is great! I hope you update it soon!**

**Alright, I have this contest thing up, just something I thought about. Here it is: First three reviewers for this chapter can make the ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan deputies! YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO WIN IF YOU REVIEW FAST ENOUGH! **

'**Kay, folks, here is the fourth chapter! **

**Chapter Four**

_It is not time for you to leave this world yet. _

Jaypaw heard those words just as she hit the ground. She landed on the left side of her body. Pain like nothing Jaypaw had ever felt before lanced up her shoulder. Her brain, her teeth, her bones, and her body was jarred so hard that it seemed to split Jaypaw's mind into a million pieces. Pain, she could feel nothing but pain. Everything was murky. Everything sounded as if she was underwater. She heard muffled yowling, saw a blurry white shape move above her, and she half-consciously knew it was Cloudleap.

She tried to speak, but her mouth wouldn't open. Her eyes were slowly closing, but Jaypaw fought to keep them open.

_No, if I go to sleep I might wake up in StarClan! _Jaypaw thought frantically.

She tried to lift her head, but the very movement caused so much pain it felt like her brain was melting. Even though she tried not to, Jaypaw felt her eyes begin to close.

_No, no, no, no, no! _Jaypaw thought, struggling against herself. But a heartbeat later, she was engulfed in blackness.

The next time Jaypaw grasped onto consciousness, she knew she wasn't under the Sky Oak anymore. But she couldn't feel herself. Her whole body was numb except her brain. She couldn't command her muscles to move the way she wanted them to. And her vision was as blurry as ever. She heard inaudible voices above her head, but she couldn't grasp what they were saying. They slipped out of her grip just when she had caught them. Suddenly, pain flared in her shoulder again, and she once more blacked out.

At the next moment, she felt a cool breeze travel through her fur, light and cool. She opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself lying on soft, green grass; the smell of sweet wildflowers filled her nostrils. Above her, willow branches waved and their leaves rustled peacefully. A brook ran merrily past her, singing its beautiful melody. The sun shone through the willow branches, mottling Jaypaw's pelt.

To her surprise, she was able to get up. No pain flared alive at the movement, and the sounds were not muffled.

Jaypaw heard a rustle beside her, and she whirled around in surprise. There, standing behind her, was a beautiful white she-cat. Her blue eyes seemed to hold…_starlight_? Starlight danced at her paws, on her pelt, and when the she-cat moved she left glittering white stars in her wake.

"Welcome, Jaypaw," the she-cat mewed, sitting down and wrapping her long white tail around her paws. "I have been expecting you."

"Wh-what?" Jaypaw asked, backing away. Panic filled her chest. "No. No! I can't be dead! I can't be in StarClan!" she howled, horror freezing her.

"You aren't dead, dearie," the she-cat purred. "But, if not for us, you _would _be."

"What do you mean?" Jaypaw asked, unsheathing her claws. "Are you the one who showed me my…my destiny?"

The she-cat frowned. "No. Do you mean that…that _someone_ has shown you your destiny?" The cat was now on her paws, her eyes flashing with fear.

"But I won't let what has been shown to me come to pass," Jaypaw growled. "I will make sure of that."

"You haven't answered my question, Jaypaw! Did someone show you your destiny?"

"Only a little bit," Jaypaw muttered, glaring at the ground. "I hope I had never climbed the Sky Oak. I wish I had ignored that stupid voice."

"Who could've done it?" the she-cat was kneading the ground with her claws. "It could only have been a StarClan cat…_or_…" the she-cat gasped. "No, they wouldn't dare! No, no!"

Jaypaw backed away, nervousness clawing at her belly. "What are you talking about?"

The she-cat took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Then she opened them and turned to Jaypaw.

"It is not the time to discuss that," she said, her voice shaking in an effort to stay calm. "I am here to heal you, not to rant. As I was saying, you would've been dead if not for us. But it is not your time, and I have specifically told that to all of StarClan."

"Who _are _you? Why do you care about me?" Jaypaw asked warily. Suspicion was growing in her heart.

_Who was this cat? _

The she-cat seemed to relax, and she let out an amused purr.

"I care a lot about you, Jaypaw. Why wouldn't I, as I am your mother's sister."

Jaypaw gasped. "You mean…you're _Galefeather_?" Memories came flooding back to Jaypaw, memories that were back from kithood.

"_Come now, kits! Settle down and I'll tell you a story," Sweetberry mewed, cuddling her kits to her belly. "Now, let's see which one I should tell you about…" _

"_Tell us about Tigerstar!" Hawkkit squeaked, wriggling closer to his mother. _

"_No, I've already told you enough about that evildoer," Sweetberry muttered. _

"_How about dead relatives?" Jaykit suggested, batting Mistkit's waving tail away from her face._

"_Dead relatives?" Sweetberry's eyes glazed over. "Now I have a story for you there. I shall tell you about Galefeather, my beautiful sister." _

"_How did she die?" Mistkit asked. _

"_She died from a foxtrap at the edge of the territory," Sweetberry murmured sadly. "The patrols for that border were already finished, so no one found her until the next day. By that time, she had bled to death." _

"Yes, dear, I am Galefeather," the she-cat replied, purring. "I see you remember the stories Sweetberry told you about me. I was watching from up here as she told them."

"I…I didn't know," Jaypaw stammered as she began to realize she was talking to her _dead _aunt. "I'm sorry if I was rude, Galefeather."

"It's fine," Galefeather purred. "Now, I don't have much time with you any longer. I must leave soon, for I cannot stay with you forever. Drink from the brook, Jaypaw."

Jaypaw frowned but obeyed. She got to her paws and padded to the brook. The water was clear and beautiful, and Jaypaw could see her reflection on the surface. She leaned down and lapped at the water, shattering the image. The water was the best she had ever tasted. It was cold and smooth, and traveled down her throat in the most refreshing way.

When she had finished, she licked her lips and turned back to Galefeather. Energy rippled through her body, she felt fresh and new again, as if all the energy in the world was fueling her. Maybe this was what it was like in StarClan.

"Now that you have been refreshed by the water, you may go back to the world below," Galefeather said, laying a snow-white tail on Jaypaw's shoulder…the same shoulder that Jaypaw was sure she had injured from the fall.

"Wait, I want to ask some questions! Who was talking to me up in the Sky Oak?" Jaypaw asked hurriedly.

But Galefeather and the beautiful willow trees and brook were already dissolving.

"I do not know," Galefeather whispered sadly, "but it does not concern you at the moment. I will be watching you, Jaypaw…I shall watch you until you shall join me, one day."

And then Galefeather and the StarClan grounds dissolved, and Jaypaw fell into unconsciousness once again.

**Yay! Another chapter finished! Remember the contest…First three reviewers get to make the other Clans' deputies! Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Cuckoo! I'm back! The winners of Chapter Four's contest are: **

**XSleetstormX**

**Lavi0123**

**Nightfeather of Thunderclan**

**Yay! You guys rock. Okay, I will list which Clan your deputy will belong to:**

**XSleetstormX: WindClan**

**Lavi0123: RiverClan**

**Nightfeather of Thunderclan: ShadowClan**

**Answer to Briarwind's review: Yes, once again I am the same Jaysong that reviewed on Cinderfern's story without an account. And I can accept OCs, too!**

**Okay, that's done! Here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter Five**

Jaypaw opened her eyes wearily, and squinted as the sunlight hit her face. She turned away, her eyes stinging from the contact. She found herself lying inside the medicine cat den, on a soft and mossy nest. The smell of herbs covered every other scent, and it stung her nose.

She wondered how many days she had been sleeping. She tried to remember about what had happened…

"Oh my StarClan," Jaypaw murmured, her heart freezing. _Now _she remembered. She had almost been _dead_. And the voice…it was the voice's fault. Jaypaw kneaded the ground with her claws.

_You nearly killed me, _Jaypaw thought furiously. _If I could only get my paws on you, I'd kill you_.

In her mind, the voice reverberated again, startling her.

_Haven't you considered that I am already dead, Jaypaw? _

_Shut up, _Jaypaw growled. _I will never listen to you again. You nearly killed me! Is that what you wanted?_

_It was worth it, _the voice muttered. _Though I admit it was slightly dangerous. You should thank Galefeather for saving your life, of course._

_Oh…yeah._

Jaypaw stared up at the den's roof, wondering if Galefeather was watching her.

"Thank you," Jaypaw whispered into the air. She could imagine Galefeather's lovely blue eyes staring down at her, shining with starlight. "Thank you for saving my life. I love you, Galefeather…"

"Eh? What was that?"

Jaypaw fur stood on end as she heard Moonblossom's voice at the back of the den. Jaypaw instinctively tried to get up, but pain flared alive at the movement. Her shoulder no longer hurt, but her insides seemed to be on fire.

"Moonblossom…" Jaypaw choked, clawing her nest. The pain…she had never felt anything like it. It felt like she'd eaten fire.

"Coming!" Moonblossom hurried out of the back of the den, her hazy-blue eyes wide with surprise and shock at seeing Jaypaw awake. "Don't move, don't move!"

Moonblossom arrived at Jaypaw's side, and she pushed Jaypaw's head back down. She started to rearrange Jaypaw's legs, putting them at certain angles. Jaypaw felt immediate relief, and she shuddered.

"I'll get some herbs," Moonblossom said shortly, scurrying to her herb store. She brought back a mouthful of strong-smelling leaves, and she laid them in front of Jaypaw's nose.

Jaypaw swallowed them immediately, and she winced at the strong flavor. "Ugh," she muttered, licking her lips with a frown.

Moonblossom let out a shaky purr. "Don't worry, it'll help," she said, sitting down. She curled her tail around her paws. "How are you feeling?"

"Bad," Jaypaw grumbled. "My shoulder doesn't hurt anymore…but my insides do. My left hind paw feels strange, and I feel kind of warm."

Moonblossom nodded. "You dislocated your left shoulder," she murmured, "and sprained your hind paw. You've got a slight fever, so that's why you feel warm. But that should go away soon. Your shoulder is now back in place, so it shouldn't hurt anymore. Your hind paw should heal soon, because I've bound it with rushes..." She paused.

"What else?" Jaypaw demanded, looking out of the corner of her eyes to watch Moonblossom.

"It's a miracle," Moonblossom muttered. "You're supposed to be dead..."

"What else happened?" Jaypaw asked impatiently, though she was still shaking from the remaining pain.

"At first, it seemed like you damaged a vital organ inside of you," Moonblossom said softly, staring at her paws. "I couldn't do anything for it. There were no herbs to heal a damaged organ. There was nothing I could do for you…I was sure you would die the next day, but you amazingly survived. In fact, you seemed to be much better. When I inspected you, there was no inflammation and the usual stuff that happens to some kind of damaged intestine. It was…a _miracle_."

Moonblossom stared at Jaypaw in wonder.

_It is a miracle, _Jaypaw thought to herself silently. _StarClan saved me. _

But Jaypaw did not mention it. Galefeather and the voice that had lured her to the Sky Oak were a secret…for now.

"Anyway," Moonblossom got to her paws. "Would you like something to eat? You've been asleep for nearly three days."

"A mouse or something small," Jaypaw answered absentmindedly. She was staring upwards, her eyes glazed over as she recollected her thoughts. She remembered the visions she had up in the Sky Oak, and she recalled every sensation easily.

_They won't come to pass, _Jaypaw thought. _Not if I can help it._

Moonblossom returned with a shrew in her jaws, and following her was Thornstrike, Sweetberry, Hawkpaw, and Mistpaw.

"Jaypaw!" Hawkpaw yowled, rushing to Jaypaw's side.

"Not too loud, mouse-brain," Mistpaw muttered.

"And don't move her," Moonblossom added, drawing into the back of the den to leave Jaypaw and her family alone.

"Jaypaw," Sweetberry purred, rushing up and licking Jaypaw's cheek, careful not to hurt her. "Oh, my little kit. I thought I'd almost lost you. StarClan must have decided that it wasn't your time to go!"

_Yes, they told me themselves personally_, Jaypaw thought. _Wouldn't Sweetberry be surprised if she knew Galefeather met my spirit in StarClan? _

"How did you fall from Sky Oak?" Thornstrike demanded, glaring down at her worriedly. "I should give Cloudleap a proper beating for endangering you."

_How am I going to explain this? _

"No, no! It wasn't Cloudleap's fault!" Jaypaw said, pushing down the urge to get to her paws. "I insisted on it."

"How did you fall?" Mistpaw asked, her eyes wide.

"I…er…" Jaypaw hesitated.

_No way am I going to tell them about what happened up there, _Jaypaw muttered silently.

"Well, um, there was this, er, _owl_," Jaypaw quickly said, "and, um, I didn't see it perched on one of the branches until it was too late. It sort of…scared me, you could say."

"Owl?" Thornstrike frowned. "Cloudleap didn't mention an owl."

"It was hidden by the branches and the leaves, and it didn't make any noise," Jaypaw quickly said.

_I'm not going to get my mentor in trouble. _

"I see." Jaypaw was relieved that Thornstrike seemed to take that as the truth. "Well, we'll visit you again maybe tomorrow. Moonblossom said we shouldn't stay long."

"What?" Jaypaw asked, frowning. "But you've just arrived!"

"You need to rest," Sweetberry said, sadly licking Jaypaw's head. "But I promise we will visit you again tomorrow."

"Alright," Jaypaw muttered. She watched her family file out, sadness pricking at her pelt. Hawkpaw was the last in line, and he halted at the exit.

"Hey, did you catch your first prey?" he whispered over his shoulder.

"Yeah, a shrew," Jaypaw whispered back.

"Oh…well, I caught a mouse and Mistpaw caught a vole!" Hawkpaw said softly, his eyes glittering. "When you get better, let's hunt together!"

Jaypaw purred. "You bet."

_No matter what that stupid voice says, it won't stop me from getting better!_

**Another chapter down! Nothing interesting in this one, but it was a **_**necessary**_** chapter, after all. Hey, did any of you guys read **_**Tallstar's Revenge**_**? It's the newest super edition, and I rented it from the library yesterday. It's just as good as the other super editions. (My favorite is **_**Bluestar's Prophecy**_**).**

**Trivia: What color is Spottedleaf's eyes?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks SOOOOO much for the feedback, you guys! Thanks to: Briarwind, Guineapig126, lavi0123, DancingInDaRain, SilverfeatherSnowstream, XSleetstormX, and Cinderfern! And Spottedleaf's eyes are **_**AMBER**_**. Sorry, not green. Okay, thanks to XSleetstormX, Nightfeather of ThunderClan, and lavi0123 for PMing me their deputies! They'll come out, don't worry. At the upcoming Gathering, most likely. Okay, enough chit-chat and blah-blah! On to the next chapter!**

**Chapter Six**

"You walked around the whole camp without stopping!" Hawkpaw cheered, rushing to give Jaypaw's nose a lick. "At this rate, you'll be joining us in the apprentices den soon!"

Jaypaw purred loudly, pleasure bubbling within her. After spending a boring and painful moon-and-a-half recovering in the medicine cat's den, she was able to take a few shaky steps outside with help from her siblings. Now, after a week of minimal exercise, she was able to walk around the perimeter of the sandy hollow without help from Hawkpaw or Mistpaw.

"Maybe I can join you in a few days," Jaypaw mewed, sitting down and sniffing her left hind leg. There was only a slight tingle when she laid her weight on that paw, but it was mending rapidly. Whatever had gone wrong with her insides had mostly healed, thanks to StarClan and Galefeather.

"Actually, you can join them now," Moonblossom said, padding up to them. "You don't need my help anymore, and it's about time you caught up with the other apprentices."

Jaypaw's heart leaped. The tip of her ears warmed with delight.

"Really?" she squeaked, hobbling up to Moonblossom. "Can I really?"

"Of course," Moonblossom snorted. "You don't need to take any more herbs, and you don't need me anymore."

Hawkpaw yowled with delight and rushed to Jaypaw.

"Oh my StarClan, let's go hunting!" he cried, dancing around her. "I can catch squirrels now, and flying birds too! And Eagleflight taught me how to—"

"Take it easy," Mistpaw purred, coming up from behind them. "Jaypaw still needs to rest."

"No, I think I can go out today," Jaypaw objected, putting her tail on Hawkpaw's shoulder. "It'll be good to taste all the smells of the forest, again. It's been so _boring _in the medicine cat den. And Moonblossom talks in her sleep, and that's REALLY spooky."

"I do NOT!" Moonblossom objected from outside her den, her perceptive ears twitching. "And if I do, it's just because StarClan is sending me a dream!"

"But you say really weird stuff, like 'Hedgehogs are invading camp!'" Jaypaw retorted, hurrying out of the camp with Hawkpaw and Mistpaw before Moonblossom could say anything else.

As they burst out of camp, Jaypaw swallowed in the fresh air. The smell of prey and trees filled her nostrils, and she relished in the scent. It was a hundred times better than sleeping in a den full of smelly herbs.

"You wanna hunt, Jaypaw?" Hawkpaw asked eagerly, hopping around his sister. "I can teach you how to stalk rabbits and catch birds."

"Sure," Jaypaw shrugged. "If I get tired, I can always return to camp."

Hawkpaw and Mistpaw took turns showing her hunting moves, and Jaypaw tried to memorize them for the future. After they had shown her every basic move possible as fast as they could, they began to split up to hunt.

"I'll be going to the ShadowClan border," Hawkpaw announced. "A patrol hasn't hunted there in _moons_, so I'm expecting a _load_ of fresh-kill."

"I'll take the WindClan border," Jaypaw decided. "I'll try to catch something there."

"That leaves me with hunting beside the swampy lake," Mistpaw grumbled. "Oh well, it's about time you had some fun, Jaypaw. Go on, enjoy!"

Jaypaw bumped her sister's shoulder with her head playfully, and then sprinted away as fast as her bad leg allowed her towards the WindClan border. She was careful to stay as far away from the Sky Oak as possible.

_That voice might return_, Jaypaw thought, shuddering, as she spotted the branches of the ancient oak waving above the other trees.

Her legs were sore and stiff by the time she arrived next to the WindClan border. She plopped down wearily and began to lick her stiff hind leg.

A rustle sounded from behind her, and she paused in mid-lick. Her ears pricked, and she glanced carefully over her shoulder. Her whiskers quivered with delight as her eyes pin-pointed a quivering bush. She could see the bobbing tail of a rabbit sticking out from the bush as it ate roots.

Carefully, she rose from her sitting position and remembered what Hawkpaw and Mistpaw had told her about catching rabbits.

She licked her nose and felt for the wind. She padded away so that the wind blew against her face, traveling through her whiskers.

She crept forwards, her belly dragging on the ground slightly. Then she leaped, claws first, into the bush.

She was only a heartbeat late. The rabbit burst out, and Jaypaw's claws only managed to gather some tufts of brown rabbit fur.

"Mouse dung!" Jaypaw growled, dashing after the rabbit. Her hind leg stung, but she continued the chase. She knew she was making a racket in the woods, as she crashed through bushes and scampered through dead leaves, but she didn't care. The rabbit's tail bobbed tantalizingly a tail-length in front of her, and she was _definitely _not going to stop until she caught that stupid rabbit.

She didn't realize how long she had been chasing it until her hind leg began to throb painfully. In the end, her hind leg crashed against a jutting root and tripped her painfully. She crashed to a halt, and she cursed as the rabbit ran from view.

She licked her hind leg, trying to stop the painful throbs. Suddenly, she realized that she was not far from the ShadowClan border, where Hawkpaw was hunting.

_Oh my StarClan, did I run that far? _

Shaking her head with disappointment, she got to her paws and began to sniff the ground, hoping to catch Hawkpaw's trail. She found it leading directly towards the ShadowClan border, and she followed it, hoping to find her brother.

Just as she was about to reach the border, her ears pricked with confusion.

She could hear _voices_ ahead. And one of the voices was Hawkpaw's. The other belonged to someone she did not know.

She crept into a holly bush stealthily and peered out, careful to conceal herself.

She nearly gasped at what met her sight.

_No, _she breathed silently. _He can't do this!_

She closed her eyes and grit her teeth. Her claws were unsheathing, and they dug into the soft earth. She had to keep herself from yowling out in fury. She managed to take a deep breath and peer out one more time, and a growl formed in her throat.

Only a fox-length in front of her was Hawkpaw, sitting casually at the border. His amber-green eyes were bright and happy. And beside him, tails entwined, was a ShadowClan she-cat.

**Ha! It was a short chapter, but I didn't have much time in my hands. What did you think about this chapter? Put it in a review! Motivate me to write the next chapter, because right now I'm kind of busy and it'll take motivation to encourage me to write the next one. I LOVE you guys! Your reviews are SO nice! **

**Question of the Day: What would you do in Jaypaw's position?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: 47 reviews! I can't believe it! If I told my mom, she'd jump out of her shoes (JK). This would not be possible if not for you guys! Thanks to some new reviewers: Thesoundlessrune and RandomWarriorsFan228. **

**RandomWarriorsFan228: Okay, thanks for all the constructive criticism! **

**Thesoundlessrune: Yah, I'd do the same!**

**And I'm so glad so many of you answered my QOTD thing. It made me HAPPY! Anyway, on to the next chapter!**

**Chapter Seven**

Jaypaw felt like rushing out of the bush and tackling that stupid she-cat to the ground. And maybe raking a claw down her nose, for good measure. And it would be fair to give Hawkpaw the same treatment.

_Does he have bees in his brain? _Jaypaw wondered angrily. _Hasn't he heard the warrior code? Haven't the elders told him in their stories the consequences of meeting cats outside of the Clan? There are SO many cats to list off. And it all pretty much ends up BAD._

Jaypaw narrowed her eyes at the ShadowClan she-cat. Her spotted, pale gray fur reeked of pine and frogs, making Jaypaw gag.

_What should I do? _She wondered, staring at them purr and talk to each other softly. _Should I tell Palestar? But he's my brother. I can't do that. It would be like I'm betraying him. But I'll be betraying my Clan if I don't tell…_

She was interrupted from her thoughts as Hawkpaw got to his paws. The she-cat did the same.

"Meet you tomorrow?" Hawkpaw whispered, rubbing his muzzle along the she-cat's.

"You bet, Hawkpaw," the she-cat purred, licking his cheek. Jaypaw growled inwardly.

"Okay. See you tomorrow then, Dewpaw!" Hawkpaw mewed, turning and hurrying away, past the bush Jaypaw was hiding in.

_Dewpaw, eh? _Jaypaw growled as Dewpaw turned and padded across the border. _You stay away from my brother!_

Jaypaw slithered out of the bush when Dewpaw had disappeared from sight, and she padded back in the direction of camp.

On the way, Jaypaw caught a starling, mostly by accident. She had literally stumbled upon it, and she had leaped by instinct when it had started to fly away. It had been a neat catch, but Jaypaw didn't care. Her mind was only on Hawkpaw.

She sat down after a while to rest her throbbing hind leg, and she continued to ponder.

_I will not tell Palestar, _she decided, _because if I do, Hawkpaw's reputation is at stake. I must confront Hawkpaw myself. _

Pleased with the decision, she picked up her starling and hobbled back to camp.

She padded past Mistpaw on her way to the fresh-kill pile, and her sister bounded up to her.

"Hey, you caught a starling!" Mistpaw mewed, her eyes shining with admiration. "How did you do it?"

"Uh, I just leapt," Jaypaw said, shaken out of her thoughts. "By accident mostly. Um, has Hawkpaw come back?"

"Yeah, he caught this squirrel and mouse," Mistpaw motioned with her nose to the pieces of prey on the pile. "He said he would've caught more, but he couldn't carry everything himself."

_He means that he didn't have _time_ to carry everything himself, _Jaypaw snarled inwardly. _Him and that stupid she-cat._

"Where's Hawkpaw?" Jaypaw asked as casually as possible. No need for Mistpaw to get involved.

"He's in the apprentices den," Mistpaw mewed, pointing with her nose.

"Thanks," Jaypaw gave Mistpaw's cheek a lick, and then she hobbled quickly into the den.

"Hawkpaw?" Jaypaw called, her eyes trying to adjust to the sudden darkness. "Are you there?"

"I'm here, Jaypaw!" Hawkpaw slithered out from his nest, his amber-green eyes shining in the dark. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you…_privately_," Jaypaw whispered, casting an uneasy glance at Blazepaw. He was sleeping soundly in his nest, murmuring in his sleep, but she didn't want to take any chances.

Hawkpaw frowned, but he nodded. "Okay, let's go out of camp," he said, slipping past Jaypaw. "I know a good place to talk."

Jaypaw followed him, dread weighing down her heart.

_What should I tell him?_

Hawkpaw led her out of camp, and he padded a distance from camp with Jaypaw at his heels.

"Here," he said, pointing with his tail towards an abandoned fox den, partly covered by brambles. "I found it while I was hunting a few days ago. It's been abandoned for a long time, and it's hidden by the brambles. It's a good place to talk without disturbance."

"Good," Jaypaw said, slipping inside. It was dark, and the stale smell of fox filled the air, but she didn't mind. Hawkpaw entered behind her, his eyes glowing in the dark.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked, sitting down and wrapping his tail around his paws. "Anything wrong?"

Jaypaw hesitated, not knowing how to begin. Now that she was sitting in front of her brother, she couldn't make herself angry with him.

"Um…" Jaypaw started, blinking. "Well, you could say that I saw something that I shouldn't have saw…"

"Huh?" Hawkpaw frowned. "What was it?"

"I was chasing a rabbit, and I chased it so far that I was near the ShadowClan border," Jaypaw confessed. "I lost it, so I started to look for you. I…saw…you…with…" Jaypaw swallowed as Hawkpaw's eyes widened in shock.

"You didn't see, Jaypaw, did you?" he asked, jumping to his paws. "Tell me you didn't!"

Anger flared in Jaypaw's chest at the memory of Dewpaw.

"I SAW EVERYTHING!" she roared. "You were with a ShadowClan she-cat!"

"You _spied _on me?" Hawkpaw asked incredulously, his eyes sparking with both fear and anger.

"I did!" Jaypaw hissed. Her claws were unsheathing. "It was a disgracing sight! My own brother talking with a ShadowClan cat like you were closer than _friends_!"

"We _ARE_ friends," Hawkpaw growled, his eyes narrowing. "And you had no right to spy on me!"

"I didn't spy on you intentionally!" Jaypaw yowled, losing her temper. "But did you think I'd walk _away _while you were with _her_?"

"Jaypaw, I—"

"Don't you remember the warrior code?" Jaypaw said angrily. "Don't you care about what will happen? She's from a different Clan, for StarClan's sake!"

"But I LOVE her!" Hawkpaw burst out. "Is love forbidden!?"

"With a cat from a different Clan, yes!" Jaypaw shot back. "You're betraying ThunderClan, Palestar, and your _kin_!"

"You didn't tell Palestar?" Hawkpaw eyes flashed with alarm.

"I didn't," Jaypaw answered, "but if you don't stop meeting with Dewpaw, then I just _might_!"

"You eavesdropped, too?" Hawkpaw thundered. Jaypaw could hear his claws unsheathing. "Jaypaw, I will NEVER stop meeting her! Tell Palestar if you want! I don't care! You can't stop me!" He whirled around and dashed away, leaving Jaypaw staring blankly after his retreating form.

_Hawkpaw, I'm doing this because I love you…Don't leave me_.

**Okay, kind of like Hollypaw with Lionpaw when Hollypaw finds out he's meeting Heatherpaw every night. Okay, sorry for the short chapter, but I'm playing video games today and my mom wants us—me and my brother—to start early. Review!**

**QOTD: If you were Jaypaw, would you tell Palestar about what Hawkpaw was doing?**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay, another update! This one is kind of late, but I was feeling a bit lazy. Special thanks to Robinwing of RiverClan. She is one of my best friends on fanfiction, and we Role Play together. Check out her fanfics: 'Leaves will fall' and 'The story of Sundrop'. They are REALLY good! And thanks to XSleetstormX! She is AMAZING. And of course all of my other reviewers are AMAZING! **

**To answer NoName (Guest): I can't give away any spoilers, sorry.**

**Okay, here we go!**

**Chapter Eight**

Jaypaw stood beside Blazepaw, fidgeting. Excitement coursed through her legs, and she couldn't help but bounce on her paws.

"Hey, take it easy," Blazepaw purred, laying his tawny tail on Jaypaw's shoulder. "Don't waste all of your energy!"

Jaypaw forced herself to stay still, but her tail still flicked every now and then. Her heart thumped.

"When is Palestar coming out?" she asked impatiently. "It's been like _forever_!"

"Just wait," Blazepaw said, playfully butting her with his head. "Just because it's your first Gathering, doesn't mean it is for some other cats."

Jaypaw frowned at the thought. It made her think about Hawkpaw. He had gone to his first Gathering while Jaypaw had to stay in the medicine cat den. She supposed that he had met Dewpaw there…

She shook the thought out of her head. She didn't want to think about Hawkpaw. For the past few days, he had been icy cold towards her. He didn't share his fresh-kill with her, nor did he greet her in the mornings. When they had to train together, he only did it because he had to.

Jaypaw knew that he still went out to meet Dewpaw. She would wake up at nights to find his nest empty, and every time he returned he smelled of pine sap. Jaypaw was torn between whether to tell Palestar or deal with Hawkpaw herself.

_I don't want to ruin our relationship even more_, Jaypaw thought sadly. Almost every cat in the Clan knew something was wrong between them, but they always avoided the questions. Mistpaw would nag Jaypaw almost every day about her and Hawkpaw, and Jaypaw carefully avoided them with words like 'Nothing' or 'I don't know'.

Jaypaw turned her head to see Hawkpaw approaching the group of cats that were chosen to go to the Gathering, his eyes bright. His rich brown fur was sleek and smooth, and Jaypaw longed to go up to him and talk like siblings did before a Gathering.

Her blue eyes met his amber-green ones, and suddenly Hawkpaw turned cold. His eyes lost their warmth and brightness, and ice replaced them.

_Hawkpaw, can't we ever be together again? _Jaypaw thought, her heart crumbling as Hawkpaw turned his tail on her. _Do you know how much I want the best for you? I love you. I don't want you to get hurt meeting Dewpaw. Why can't you listen to me?_

Jaypaw stared at her paws, remorse filling her stomach. The excitement and energy from before had all drained away.

She felt something warm press against her, and she turned her head to see Blazepaw, his yellow eyes dark with worry.

"What's wrong, Jaypaw?" he asked gently, entwining his tail with hers. Jaypaw stiffened at the contact.

"N-nothing," she mumbled, pulling her tail away and padding quickly towards Mistpaw. She found no relief there.

"What's wrong with you and Hawkpaw?" Mistpaw demanded, exasperation glittering in her eyes. "I've been asking this _forever_, Jaypaw! You can't hide it! Something's the matter with you and him!"

"Look, it's nothing," Jaypaw growled, knowing how lame it sounded.

"Right," Mistpaw hissed, getting to her paws. "Do you think I believe that? Jaypaw, I'm your sister! I've got to know what the matter with my siblings is!"

_Mistpaw, if I told you, Hawkpaw would hate you too. I don't want that to happen. I'm not going to burden you. _

"Nothing is going on between us." Jaypaw said icily. She realized how much she sounded like Hawkpaw now. Her blue eyes were ice, her voice was cold. "You don't need to know."

Jaypaw turned and padded away from her, her heart frozen to everything.

_You don't need to know…You don't need to know…You don't need to know…_Jaypaw repeated to herself, trying to believe it.

"Jaypaw!"

Jaypaw narrowed her eyes, and a growl rumbled in her throat. _Can't I be left alone!? Do you want ice down your throat?!_

Jaypaw whirled around to see Stormfeather hurrying over.

"Jaypaw, I need to talk to you!" Stormfeather said, stopping in front of Jaypaw. Her eyes were dark with concern.

_Bah, I don't need your concern! Galefeather, send down lightning and incinerate them!_

Of course, no lightning came down.

"What do you want?" Jaypaw asked frostily, narrowing her eyes.

Stormfeather frowned at her, seeming hurt by the cold words.

_That's right! Ice down your throat! Leave me alone! I don't need any pity!_

"Jaypaw, I…wanted to speak to you…" Stormfeather hesitated, then began again at a much faster pace. "Mistpaw can't concentrate on her training, Jaypaw! I can hardly teach her anymore! She doesn't listen to me. She always seems to look at you and Hawkpaw. I always see her approach you two, but you shove her away. She's heartbroken, Jaypaw! Help her!" Stormfeather's blue eyes glittered with pleading.

_Is that so? Well, I'm heartbroken! I'm breaking! Mistpaw, if I tell you, everything will be made worse! Hawkpaw will hate _both _of us!_

"I have nothing to say," Jaypaw said, her voice hard and calm. She turned slowly and walked away, leaving Stormfeather staring after her.

_You wanted ice down your throat…You should've known that. _

Jaypaw stiffened as she heard a familiar voice echo in her mind. Her claws unsheathed. Her hackles bristled.

_Is this what you want, Jaypaw? Really, I expected better of you. _

_I told you that I won't listen to you again! _Jaypaw hissed. _Go away! _

Jaypaw blocked out the voice, anger bubbling in her stomach. _Does everyone need to talk to me? Does every cat in the Clans want to shove their noses in my face?! _

"Is everyone present?"

Jaypaw was shaken out of her angry thoughts as Palestar slid out of her den, her golden eyes sweeping the gathered cats.

"We are all present, Palestar," Lightningswipe said, nodding.

"Good," Palestar padded to the front of the gathered cats, her muscles rippling beneath her sleek gray fur. "Then we should be going. Shadefire, guard the camp well."

_Palestar must be stupid! Shadefire is the worst cat to leave and guard camp!_

Shadefire dipped her head, her orange eyes gleaming. "Do not worry, Palestar," she rasped. Her gaze fell onto Jaypaw, and Jaypaw shivered as they seemed to bore into her heart.

"Then we will go." Palestar looked over her shoulder one last time and bounded out of camp, her tail streaming behind her.

Jaypaw fell into step beside Cloudleap, hopping slightly from the remaining stiffness of her hind leg. Cloudleap gave her a worried glance, but did not say anything.

_That's right. I want to be left alone. I don't need your help. _Jaypaw lowered her head and curved her spine, quickening her pace so that she seemed to hardly touch the ground with her paws. _I will deal with my problems by myself. _

**Okay, the Gathering comes next! Thanks for the reviews! I read every one of them! Some more reviews will get me going! REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**Trivia: What was the name of Bluestar's father? **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Wheeeeeee! So many reviews…AMAZING! Special thanks to: Stormfeather of LakeClan, Robinwing of RiverClan, Nightfeather of ThunderClan, Briarwind, Guest, Thesoundlessrune, lavi0123, A Castle of Glass, Guineapig126, XSleetstormX, and Willowdream of ForestClan. You all made me happy! And yes, the answer to the trivia question is STORMTAIL! By the way, aren't you all looking forwards to Christmas? I'm looking forwards to this one A LOT. First reason why: December is my brother's birthday. Second reason why: December is my dog's birthday. Third reason why: My brother owes me a lot of cash on Christmas. Fourth reason why: Duh, Christmas is a great holiday! **

**Okay, on to the next chapter! (This one is VERY long).**

**Chapter Nine**

Jaypaw stared at the tree-bridge nervously, her legs trembling. It seemed so dangerous. The bark was smooth from being tread over by many paws, but it was slippery and wet. It creaked slightly as Leapingpaw bounded up behind Cloudleap. Leapingpaw cursed as his paws slipped from under him, but he managed to grip the bark with his claws at the last moment. He hurried to reach the other side, using his long tail for balance.

"I'll be behind you." Blazepaw's warm breath tickled Jaypaw's ear, and his tail was laid on her back. Jaypaw felt her fur get hot as Mistpaw gave them a curious glance, and Jaypaw quickly pulled forwards away from the tawny tom.

_I'm not going to fall, _Jaypaw thought to herself, crouching. When she felt her muscles tense, she leapt upwards with her claws unsheathed.

Her claws gripped onto the slippery bark, and Jaypaw scrabbled clumsily with her hind paws. She felt Blazepaw leap up beside her and haul her up the rest of the way.

"Hey, I can do it!" Jaypaw snapped as Blazepaw deposited her.

"S-sorry. Just wanted to help," Blazepaw said, backing away. His eyes were dark with hurt.

_Wait…why am I being mean? Am I really that effected by Hawkpaw?_

"Sorry, Blazepaw," Jaypaw whispered, licking his ear. "I really appreciate it. Thank you." Jaypaw quickly swept by him and hurried along the tree as fast as she was able. She slipped occasionally, but Blazepaw was always there to steady her. She was relieved as she leapt down on the other side.

Mistpaw and Hawkpaw were already there, whispering together. But as Jaypaw leaped down beside them, Hawkpaw quickly pulled away, his eyes glittering coldly. He stalked away, leaving Mistpaw staring at both him and Jaypaw in exasperation.

Jaypaw hissed silently and stalked past Mistpaw, refusing to answer her pleading gaze.

_Leave me be._

"Come on!" Blazepaw mewed, his eyes bright. "ShadowClan is already here! I want you to meet a few apprentices!"

Jaypaw smelled the air, and she wrinkled her nose as she detected the strong stench of frogs and swamp. "Bleah, really? Cloudleap said ShadowClan cats are evil."

"A few of the apprentices are alright,"Blazepaw answered, shrugging. "But don't give them away any Clan secrets. They are still enemies."

"Right." Jaypaw felt blood tingling. Now that she had crossed the tree-bridge, she could feel excitement coursing through her.

_My first Gathering! I'm going to see all the other leaders, and all the other cats! _

Hawkpaw rushed past her, crashing through the undergrowth to enter the clearing. Jaypaw narrowed her eyes, staring at the bushes that trembled in his wake.

_And Hawkpaw will meet Dewpaw. The traitor!_

"Hey, don't just stand there," Blazepaw purred, bumping her from her thoughts. "Come on, let's meet the other cats!"

_But I don't want to meet Dewpaw…_

Jaypaw rushed after Blazepaw and crashed through the bushes that surrounded the clearing. A bramble tendril whipped her muzzle, but she didn't notice the pain. Her emotions were all that she felt.

But she couldn't help but gasp as she crashed through the undergrowth and into the clearing. She halted, stricken with awe.

A huge pine tree loomed in front of her, huge and menacing, and the smell of all four Clans rolled off of it.

_It must be where the leaders speak!_

The pine made Jaypaw feel so small and insignificant, and she wondered how it felt to speak to the Clans from so high up…

_Maybe one day…maybe one day I'll be up there…_

A large group of cats were gathered beneath the tree. They were all ShadowClan, and Jaypaw shivered when she saw them. When they moved, they seemed to blend into the shadows and not make a sound with their paws. It made Jaypaw wish that ThunderClan would never fight against those cats. They seemed silently deadly.

"Come on, let me introduce you to the ShadowClan apprentices!" Blazepaw steered her forwards with his tail, his whiskers quivering with excitement.

_Oh, please don't let Dewpaw be there…_

She groaned inwardly as she spotted a familiar, spotted gray pelt among those of the other apprentices that Blazepaw led her to. Mistpaw and Hawkpaw were already there, and she felt like ripping out Hawkpaw's fur when she spotted him sitting beside Dewpaw.

_I wonder why I haven't done anything about him and Dewpaw yet. Is it because I still feel loyalty to him?_

"Hey, guys! Meet Jaypaw. She's Hawkpaw's and Mistpaw's sister!" Blazepaw announced, beckoning Jaypaw forwards with his tail.

"Hi!" Dewpaw mewed cheerfully, her green eyes glowing with warmth…as warm as a ShadowClan cat's eyes could get.

Jaypaw nodded to her stiffly, her eyes blank. But behind the blankness, there was rage. Next to Dewpaw, Hawkpaw narrowed his eyes.

A pretty black she-cat with silver-tipped ears and a silver patch over her heart padded forwards, her light green eyes kind and beautiful.

"Welcome, Jaypaw!" she mewed, touching noses with Jaypaw. Jaypaw blinked in surprise at the friendliness.

_Are all ShadowClan cats this nice?_

"I'm Nightpaw," the she-cat continued. "This is Dewpaw…" Nightpaw flicked her tail at Dewpaw.

_Oh, I know her too well…_

"…And this is Rockpaw…" Nightpaw nodded at a grayish-brown tom. "…and that's Talonpaw." A light brown tabby tom dipped his head to Jaypaw.

"I'm pleased to meet you," Jaypaw mewed, though she knew that she wasn't the _least _bit pleased to meet Dewpaw.

"I'll take care of her, Blazepaw," Nightpaw mewed, leading Jaypaw away. "I'll show her some other cats."

Jaypaw followed Nightpaw quickly, glad to be away from Dewpaw and Hawkpaw. They made her sick.

"So, where's your leader?" Jaypaw asked, trying to push Dewpaw out of her mind.

_I want to enjoy, right?_

"Over there," Nightpaw nodded at a white tom with grayish-brown splotches. "That's Falconstar. He's Dewpaw's father and mine."

_Wait, what? Dewpaw's father? Oh my StarClan, she's the leader's daughter?!_

"Is it, um, great to be the leader's daughter?" Jaypaw asked as casually as possible, though her legs trembled with anger.

_Dewpaw…Hawkpaw…Dewpaw…Hawkpaw…_

"Of course," Nightpaw laughed, flicking her tail. Then she nodded at a big black tom with yellow eyes. "And that's our deputy, Nightshade. I was named after him."

Nightshade turned to blink at Jaypaw, and she shivered under his yellow gaze.

"Don't worry, he won't bite," Nightpaw purred, noticing. "Once you get to know him, he's fine."

_How come he seems so familiar? Like I've seen him before…_

Jaypaw frowned.

_Do I know him?_

"RiverClan's here!" Nightpaw's yowl broke through Jaypaw's jumbled thoughts, and Jaypaw whirled around to see cats streaming into the clearing.

"Ew!" Jaypaw spluttered as a RiverClan she-cat skidded to a halt in front of her. "You smell funny!"

The silver-blue she-cat curled her lip. "So do you. And I would suggest some more politeness towards the RiverClan deputy."

"You're the…Oh! Sorry, I…didn't mean to be rude." Jaypaw dipped her head respectfully to the deputy, and the she-cat's amber eyes softened.

"It's alright," she mewed, shrugging. "All the Clans say we stink of fish, but they stink even worse. I'm Streamblaze. You are…?"

"I'm Jaypaw, Sweetberry's daughter," Jaypaw mewed, nodding towards her mother.

"You're the cat that fell from the Sky Oak and survived?"

"Er, if you want to put it that way," Jaypaw mumbled, shifting uncomfortably on her paws.

"You survived…Amazing," Streamblaze chuckled. Suddenly, she stiffened. She lifted her head and stared at Cloudleap, who was standing a few tail lengths away. "Um…I'd better go." Streamblaze hurried to Cloudleap's side, and they drifted to the outskirts of the clearing. They were whispering quickly to each other with their heads close.

"What's up with them?" Jaypaw asked, tilting her head.

Nightpaw shrugged. "I don't know. They've always done that at Gatherings."

Jaypaw stiffened as the smell of heather and rabbits swept into her nose, thrusting away the thoughts about Streamblaze and Cloudleap.

"WindClan is here!" Palestar yowled. She leaped up the pine, her long claws easily digging into the bark. She sat herself on a branch, her golden eyes directed towards the oncoming cats.

Jaypaw watched in awe as a large group of lean, lithe, and long-legged cats swept by her. They were so fast that their legs were just a blur, and they seemed to glide on the ground. In their lead was a light brown-and-gray she-cat.

"That's Larkstar," Nightpaw whispered. "Those are her two kits, Foxpelt and Oakleaves." Jaypaw spotted a ginger tom and a brown-and-white she-cat close to Larkstar. They glanced uneasily at the other Clans. "And that's her deputy, Nightsky." A black she-cat with white flecks along her belly stood beside her leader. Her gaze was cautious.

"She hates toms for some weird reason," Nightpaw whispered, a purr rumbling in her throat. "Toms aren't _that _bad. I mean, they're cute and all. You're pretty good with Blazepaw, you know."

"Blazepaw?" Jaypaw stared at Nightpaw incredulously. "Him? Ha, like that'll ever happen. I don't have time for that. Anyway, I'm too young!"

"That's the best time to start," Nightpaw mewed, her voice tinged with amusement. "Oh, they're starting!"

Jaypaw lifted her eyes to look up at the pine tree. Falconstar sat on the branch opposite of Palestar. Larkstar and the RiverClan leader, Troutstar, sat on the branches below them.

Jaypaw felt someone sit down beside her, and she immediately knew it was Blazepaw. He always smelled like sweet catmint. She shuffled away from him when she noticed that Nightpaw was eyeing them.

Troutstar stood up first.

"Cats of the Clans!" he announced, waving his tail. "RiverClan has been blessed with the birth of four new kits this moon! Let us welcome Hopkit, Bramblekit, Frogkit, and Firekit to RiverClan!"

The cats below began to chant the names, and Jaypaw joined in. RiverClan chanted the loudest.

After the cats had quieted, Troutstar continued. "The fish has been plentiful, and the Twolegs have not bothered us. That is all for RiverClan." Troutstar sat down, and Palestar got to her paws.

"ThunderClan is well, too. We have almost as many apprentices as warriors, and Leapingpaw and Dustpaw are almost ready for their assessments! Also, Jaypaw has joined us for this Gathering. She has recovered from her fall, and she is able to continue with her training!"

Jaypaw's ears grew hot as the Clans began to chant her name, and she ducked her head in embarrassment. The attention made her feel nervous.

After Palestar had finished, Larkstar got to her paws. Her announcement was short, for all she had to say was that WindClan's fresh-kill pile never failed to keep high, and that rabbits ran the moors.

Next was Falconstar. His eyes were blank, but Jaypaw felt a strange prickle of unease run down her spine. Something wasn't right.

"ShadowClan is as well as any other Clan," Falconstar rumbled. His eyes were expressionless. "Lilycloud has moved into the nursery. Her kits shall be expected soon. Our fresh-kill pile is high, and the weather has been kind. But…there is _one_ problem."

The Clans all shifted on their paws, nervousness clawing at every one of them except ShadowClan. Their eyes were cool and hard.

"I accuse ThunderClan of trespassing on our territory!" Falconstar was now on his paws, balancing on the branch. His eyes were slits.

"No! No ThunderClan cat has trespassed!" Palestar argued, her eyes blazing. Her claws were unsheathing. "It is a lie!"

"Is it? Then how come, for the past moon, our patrols have detected the scent of ThunderClan on our territory? I report that ThunderClan have been trespassing multiple times! ThunderClan has intruded on our territory! We shall attack!"

_No…Not Hawkpaw. He couldn't have done this. Hawkpaw, why are doing this to me?_

**Oh yeah! Awesomeness! Credits:**

**Nightshade was created by Nightfeather of ThunderClan**

**Streamblaze was created by lavi0123**

**Nightsky was created by XSleetstormX**

**Foxpelt and Oakleaves was created by Thesoundlessrune**

**Nightpaw was created by Robinwing of RiverClan**

**The rest were created by ME!**

**Trivia: Who is Spottedleaf's mother?**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Come on, guys! Only A Castle of Glass got the trivia right! (I think…I'm not really sure myself who Spottedleaf's mother is). The trivia answer is SWIFTBREEZE! Thanks for the feedback! Your reviews make my day! (Until you're an author, you won't know how great it is to get reviews!) Thanks to Nightfeather of ThunderClan for her great review! She is an amazing person, and she is an amazing writer. Check out her story: 'The Beginning of the Clans: Dawn'. It is an AWESOME story, and it's one of my favorites! Do me a favor and Read and Review it! It will make Nightfeather and me both happy! (If you love me, you will do this!) Okay, on to the next chapter!**

**Chapter Ten**

Jaypaw watched the rest of the Clan wearily, her paws aching and her eyelids heavy. She had been weaving brambles into the camp wall for the whole night until her paws were blistered. It was now dawn, and she was so tired that she would've slept in a gorse bush without complaint.

When ThunderClan had returned to camp from the Gathering, Palestar had the cats immediately prepare defenses. The elders and queens had been sent to the tunnel that was in ThunderClan territory. The rocks and dirt that had caved in the entrance had been cleared many moons ago. The tunnel was only used for evacuations for elders and queens, now. Nests were within the tunnel, and a good pile of fresh-kill. Bramble bushes covered the entrance. The stone floor of the tunnel had been covered in layers of soft moss and feathers so that the elders and queens wouldn't graze their paws. It was a good place to stay safe from a battle.

Jaypaw lifted her head as Cloudleap approached her, his fur tangled with brambles and gorse. One of his paws leaked blood, probably because he had been weaving the walls all night.

"Let's go to sleep," Cloudleap murmured drowsily, his eyes half-closed. "We've got to be fresh for the battle."

Jaypaw didn't even say anything. She stumbled into the apprentices den and dropped into a nest, whichever was nearest. She closed her eyes even before she had settled down completely.

When she awoke, it was almost evening. The sun was setting, and the sky was a pinkish-orange. The breeze was cool and soft.

"Hey, you're awake." Jaypaw turned her head and saw Blazepaw curled up beside, his yellow eyes open.

"Yeah." Jaypaw got to her paws and stretched. She winced at her sore muscles.

Blazepaw got to his paws and shook out his fur. "We'd better get ready for the battle. When night comes, ShadowClan is bound to attack. That's when they fight best, in the shadows."

Jaypaw nodded and slipped out of the den. Everyone was finished with their bramble weaving. Some were sleeping in their dens, but most were up and pacing.

Frostpaw was huddled close to his two sisters, murmuring together quietly. Leapingpaw was practicing battle moves, and Shadefire was giving some whispered instructions to Dustpaw. Jaypaw wondered what kind of instructions Shadefire even gave to her apprentice. She treated Dustpaw badly enough during their training.

Palestar approached Jaypaw and Blazepaw, her golden eyes troubled. "Be prepared," she murmured, looking up at the sky. It was getting dark fast. "They will strike in the shadows. Do not leave your back unprotected. ShadowClan are stealthy and quiet. They can catch you unawares. Let us hope that our bramble barriers around the hollow are secure enough."

Jaypaw nodded. "Should we stay on guard?"

"Echowillow, Eagleflight, Shadetail, and Skygaze are positioned around the hollow. But it would be good if you stayed alert for any suspicious sounds."

Jaypaw dipped her head obediently. "Will do, Palestar."

Palestar turned away and nimbly leapt up to her den, her pale gray tail streaming out behind her.

"Well, I'm going to eat something," Blazepaw said, turning away. "You want to share something?"

"No. I couldn't stomach anything." It was the truth. Jaypaw's stomach was bubbling with both excitement and anxiety. If she ate anything, it would probably come back out again.

Blazepaw nodded and padded away, leaving Jaypaw sitting outside the apprentices den.

"Jaypaw?" Jaypaw turned her head to see Mistpaw slipping out of the den, a piece of dried moss hanging from her ear. "Did Palestar say we have to patrol?"

"No, it's alright." Jaypaw answered, shaking her head. "It's better we don't. If the warriors are spread too thin, ShadowClan will have the upper paw."

"Ah, that's wise." Mistpaw sat down next to her and began to groom herself. "I still can't believe that ShadowClan will attack us. No ThunderClan cat has crossed the border."

_Hawkpaw…You traitor. If your Clanmates get hurt, it's your fault. _

"Probably Falconstar is trying to make an excuse to attack us," Mistpaw went on, kneading her paws with her teeth.

_No…He's telling the truth. The only thing I worry about is if Dewpaw will be coming to the battle. If she does, Hawkpaw will try not to hurt her or her Clanmates. He will fight half-heartedly. I should talk to him. _

"Where are you going?" Mistpaw asked, lifting her head as Jaypaw got to her paws.

"Nowhere." Jaypaw sniffed the air, roving through the scents to identify Hawkpaw's. She detected his scent drifting from outside of camp.

_He must be with Eagleflight._

"I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back."

"You need company?" Mistpaw asked, licking her chest fur.

"Um, it's fine. I just need to clear my thoughts." Jaypaw padded out of camp, relieved that Mistpaw hadn't insisted on accompanying her.

_She doesn't need to know anything yet._

Jaypaw followed Hawkpaw's scent and found him sitting in a tree with Eagleflight. His amber-green eyes roved the forest, and his ears were pricked for sounds.

"Hawkpaw!" Jaypaw called, beckoning with her tail.

Hawkpaw turned his head and narrowed his eyes at her. Jaypaw shivered at the coldness in them.

"What do you want?" he asked calmly, his face expressionless.

"I need to talk to you," she whispered. Eagleflight gave them a curious glance, but did not intrude.

Hawkpaw glanced at his mentor, and when Eagleflight nodded he leaped nimbly down the tree. He padded deeper into the forest, away from the camp, and ducked underneath a holly bush. Jaypaw followed him.

"What is it?" he asked, whirling around to face her. His voice was tinged slightly with anger.

_Huh, what are you mad about?_

"This is about Dewpaw, isn't it?" he spat, lashing his tail. "You want to tell me that it's my fault that ShadowClan is attacking, right?" He jerked his chin forwards until Jaypaw and he were standing muzzle-to-muzzle.

_I will not back down. _

"Yes!" Jaypaw hissed, leaning forwards until their noses were almost touching. "Doesn't your Clan come first, you traitor! Your family, your friends, your leader, your Clanmates?"

Hawkpaw stared back at her, his eyes boiling with fury, but he had no words to say.

_You have nothing to say. _

"Stop meeting her!" Jaypaw yowled, shoving forwards with all her weight. Hawkpaw stumbled backwards, rage filling his eyes as he tumbled onto his side. "Look what you have done to your Clan! Look what you have done to ME! Your secret is breaking me!"

"I told you I WON'T!" Hawkpaw leaped forwards and slammed into her, throwing her to the ground. "I don't care what you think!" He swiped at her face, and Jaypaw gasped as blood splattered from her muzzle. Her scratches stung with pain, but she felt pain in her heart more than in her wound.

"Hawkpaw…" Jaypaw whispered, trembling. Blood filled her mouth "Why, Hawkpaw?"

"Because I love her!" Hawkpaw growled, slashing at her muzzle again. Jaypaw winced at the pain. "Why do you have to keep pushing me?! Can't you stay out of my life?" Hawkpaw slashed again and again, and Jaypaw couldn't lift her paws to stop the blows. Her heart felt numb.

"But Hawkpaw…I don't want you to get hurt," Jaypaw murmured during a pause in his rage. She tasted the salty tang of blood on her tongue. "I want the best for you…"

"Jaypaw, can't you understand me?" Hawkpaw hissed, his eyes filling with…_pleading_? "Jaypaw, if you knew what it was like to love someone else, you would understand. Try to think of it in my point of view! Please. I'm sorry, Jaypaw. I'm sorry for what I've acted like. I'm sorry for clawing you. I…lost myself for a while. But understand what I am feeling. Please."

It was the first time in days that he talked to her without coldness or harshness. Jaypaw relished in it.

_I just want to be siblings again…But understand what _I _feel. What it is like keeping a secret from my family and the Clan. How burdensome it is to hold this secret by myself, with nobody to help me. What it is like to see you love someone from another Clan. What it is like to watch you leave someone you love to love someone else. What it feels like to be rejected from you. But…I can't understand what you feel. _

"I don't understand. Nor will I ever. You betrayed your Clan and me." Jaypaw got to her paws and padded out from under the bush. Her tongue felt numb at the words she had just said.

_I don't understand…I don't understand…How can I understand?_

A voice nagged at the back of her mind.

_Maybe it is because you don't understand how it is to love someone outside of your family. _

_No! _Jaypaw broke into a run, rushing for the WindClan border. _He betrayed me! He betrayed the Clan! I will never understand that!_

Jaypaw stumbled over a tree root and tumbled to a halt, shivering and sobbing in the fallen leaves of the tree. She tucked her nose under her nose and trembled, squeezing her eyes shut.

_Why can't everything be back to normal again?_

Jaypaw shuddered. It was getting dark fast. The sky was already a smoky black. Stars glittered in the sky. The moon was large and yellow, casting a silver glow through the branches of the tree, mottling Jaypaw's pelt.

_Why, StarClan? Why, Galefeather? Why is this happening?_

A yowl ripped through her numb heart, like jagged lightning. It lanced up her spine, jerking her awake. She scrambled to her paws, horror filling her.

"ShadowClan, attack!"

**Oh, yeah! Battle's next! Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! They really help! And R&R Nightfeather's story! She's AWESOME! Oh, and Happy Halloween!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: You…guys…are…AWESOME! (As you can see, I say that a lot). Sorry for the late update, but when I was supposed to be writing I was role-playing on forums—guilty—or playing Jetpack Joyride (I've mysteriously gone bankrupt in the game.) So…yeah. Okay, thanks to Thesoundlessrune, Robinwing of Riverclan, XSleetstormX, Willowdream of ForestClan, Nightfeather of ThunderClan, angelwings, Stormfeather of Lakeclan, Briarwind, SunnyDrop, and Skyfeather! You all made my day! You know, Halloween night was sort of spooky. Someone was howling like a coyote outside. And seriously, I've had bad experiences with coyotes. When my family used to live in the mountains, my Chihuahua had near-death experiences with them. Yah, he nearly got eaten. Anyway, to the next chapter!**

**Chapter Eleven**

Jaypaw streaked towards camp, horror twisting her gut.

_I should've been at camp! _

The yowls of cats echoed through the forest, and Jaypaw pumped her legs so fast that her muscles burned.

_I'm coming, I'm coming._

As Jaypaw neared the hollow, she could smell the sharp tang of blood. Cats were yowling and hissing below, and ShadowClan stench rolled off in waves from the camp.

"No!" Jaypaw shrieked, leaping down and into the hollow. She skidded to a halt at what met her eyes. The smooth, light-brown sand of the hollow was kicked and clawed into messy piles. Blood stained the sand, making it crimson. Tufts of fur lay everywhere. Cats were clawing, biting, kicking, and swiping at each other, and Jaypaw cringed as she saw a red trickle traveling down Thornstrike's face. Mistpaw was fighting back to back with Tumblepaw, and Frostpaw and his sisters were swiping at a ShadowClan cat's face with steady rhythm. Stormfeather was locked in combat with a blue-gray tom, and Sweetberry and Skygaze were taking down an enemy she-cat.

"Into battle, Jaypaw!" Cloudleap screeched, battering Nightshade's face with unsheathed paws.

Jaypaw's heart clenched with both excitement and fear. _Into battle, Jaypaw…Into battle_, she whispered to herself.

Before Jaypaw could leap forwards into the fray, something slammed into her side and knocked her off her paws. Gasping, Jaypaw flipped onto her back and began to swipe wildly with her paws at the weight on top of her.

"It's you!"

Jaypaw stopped flailing her paws as she heard Nightpaw's voice above her. Nightpaw stepped off of her, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry!" she stammered, backing away. She hurried past Jaypaw to attack Goldenpetal, her light green eyes flashing apologetically.

_What? Aren't you my enemy? _Jaypaw stared after Nightpaw, confused. _You are _supposed _to attack me…Do you think we are friends just after one Gathering?_

Jaypaw couldn't think on the matter more she felt claws sink into her shoulder. She whipped her head around and gasped as moist, crimson blood trickled from the wound. Anger bubbled within her, and she glared murderously at the cat who had inflicted the wound. The ginger she-cat who had slashed at her shoulder sneered, her yellow eyes gleaming.

"Run back to your safe nest, kit!" the cat taunted, curling back her lips. "Run and hide!"

Jaypaw screeched and slashed her claws across the she-cat's eyes. "_You_ run and hide, you piece of fox dung!" Jaypaw hissed.

The she-cat yowled in pain, dropping to the ground. Jaypaw backed away, not knowing what to do.

_Should I claw her some more or leave her alone? _

Before Jaypaw had a chance to decide, a light brown tabby tom leaped at her. Jaypaw reared to meet him in mid-air, but the cat cleverly slid to the ground and swiped her legs from under her. Jaypaw fell onto her back, gasping for breath. The tom pinned her to the ground, his claws at her throat. His eyes were blazing with fury. That's when Jaypaw recognized him. He was Talonpaw, the ShadowClan apprentice she had met at her first Gathering.

"You blinded my mother!" he shrieked. "For that, I will blind _you_!" His claws flashed out, but Jaypaw turned her head to the side instinctively. The claws slashed down her cheek, and Jaypaw felt warm blood drip down her neck.

Jaypaw tried to writhe out of Talonpaw's grip, but his claws sunk into her shoulders painfully. "Don't think you can escape!" Talonpaw hissed. His claws flashed out again, and this time they made a gash across Jaypaw's right eye.

Jaypaw's vision went blurry, and she couldn't see because of the blood dripping into her eye. She began to kick out with unsheathed paws, but Talonpaw didn't seem to even notice.

_StarClan, please help me! Galefeather, please!_

The weight disappeared from above her all of a sudden. Jaypaw stopped struggling, wondering if she was in StarClan. But the blood was still in her eyes, and pain was still lancing up her shoulders. She struggled upright to see Blazepaw. He had tackled Talonpaw to the ground, and now he was mercilessly clawing at the ShadowClan apprentice's stomach. Tufts of light brown fur flew everywhere.

"How dare you hurt Jaypaw!" Blazepaw said through gritted teeth, clawing more vigorously. Talonpaw yowled as his fur flew everywhere. His eyes were wild.

"Thanks, Blazepaw!" Jaypaw called out blearily, shaking the blood out of her eyes. Blazepaw did not respond, but he continued to claw at a much faster pace.

Jaypaw swiped the blood out of her eyes with a paw. She shook her head to clear her mind, then cast her gaze around the clearing.

The way it looked now, ThunderClan and ShadowClan both were not gaining the upper paw. There was so much blood that the scents of everything else in camp was blocked out. The whole camp was a mess.

Jaypaw looked around, trying to find another cat to fight. She froze as she heard a yowl from the medicine cat den. It was Moonblossom that was yowling.

"Help! They're destroying our herb store!" Moonblossom's voice cried from the den. Jaypaw could hear the patter of many paws inside the medicine den, and the sound of herbs being shredded.

"Coming!" Jaypaw called, streaking forwards. She leaped over fighting cats, hoping to reach Moonblossom in time. The silver medicine cat tumbled out of the den, probably thrown out by a bigger warrior. There were scratches on her sides, and one of her ears were torn.

Jaypaw rushed into the den, rage filling her heart. _How dare you hurt a medicine cat? Don't you have any honor?_

Jaypaw burst in to see three ShadowClan cats. They were squashing medicinal berries with their paws, ripping apart herb leaves with their claws, and ruining the whole den. But what was worse, Dewpaw was one of the cats.

Jaypaw stared, stricken with horror. Dewpaw's pale gray fur was streaked with berry juices, and the strong smell of herbs rolled off of her. She was tearing apart Moonblossom's precious store of catmint, her eyes shining.

_How dare you! _Fury boiled in Jaypaw's stomach. _If Hawkpaw won't fight you, then I will!_

**Okay, sorry for the short chapter but I didn't have much time writing this. If you give me plenty reviews, I might write the next chapter faster! Thanks for favoriting or following! Give me reviews! I love you guys! **

**Trivia: What was the color of Yellowfang's eyes? (Easy). **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I'm back, guys! I HAVE 111 REVIEWS! Oh man, when I saw how many reviews I had I went, "GAAAAHHHHH!" **_**Seriously. **_**You guys are loved and cherished by me…I mean it. Anyway, last chapter's trivia answer is ORANGE! Yeah, baby! **

**To address a certain Guest: Please no bullying in your reviews. I will have no choice but to erase them. **

**Okay, to the next chapter!**

**Chapter Twelve**

Jaypaw leapt at Dewpaw, claws outstretched. Her heart hungered for revenge. Her blue eyes gleamed with lust.

_You've made me miserable, Dewpaw. I will make _you _miserable now!_

Jaypaw slammed into an unsuspecting Dewpaw. Jaypaw dug her claws into Dewpaw's neck mercilessly, and raked her back with her hind legs.

Dewpaw shrieked in pain and surprise, and Jaypaw laughed.

_Ha ha! Feel what you have done to me! _

Jaypaw clawed Dewpaw's ear in half, her lips curled back. Dewpaw screeched, then flipped onto her back all of a sudden.

Jaypaw gasped as the air was squashed out of her lungs. A voice echoed in her head…A voice different from the one at the Sky Oak.

_Bite her neck. _

Jaypaw frowned, but obeyed instinctively. Her blood tingled with joy as she felt her teeth sink into Dewpaw's soft scruff.

_You will destroy her…_

_I will destroy her, _Jaypaw repeated eagerly.

_You will make her miserable…_

_I will make her miserable, _Jaypaw hissed.

_So you will kill her…_

_I…will kill her? _Jaypaw frowned, keeping her teeth tight on Dewpaw's scruff.

_So you will kill her…now…_

Jaypaw clenched her jaws.

_That is against the warrior code, by the way, _she growled.

_Dewpaw didn't follow the warrior code…You shall kill her for it…_

Jaypaw growled and flung Dewpaw away from her.

_No, I have honor, unlike this piece of fox dung. But I shall make her permanently miserable for taking Hawkpaw away from me! _

The memory of Talonpaw's mother flashed into existence. Jaypaw's lips curled back in delight.

_Yes…I shall blind her. She won't be able to be a warrior, she won't be able to walk without guidance, she won't be able to hunt, she won't be able to fight, and she won't be able to meet Hawkpaw anymore. Yes…I shall make her miserable. _

Jaypaw leapt at Dewpaw, eyes glowing with vengeance.

"You miserable piece of fox dung!" she yowled as she slammed into the gray she-cat.

"Get off of me!" Dewpaw growled, swiping at Jaypaw's muzzle. Jaypaw didn't even feel it.

She pinned Dewpaw to the ground, locking her head to the floor with her paws. Jaypaw narrowed her eyes at Dewpaw as the ShadowClan she-cat desperately tried to free herself.

"Please, let me go!" Dewpaw cried out as Jaypaw's claws dug into her cheek. "Please!"

Jaypaw lowered her head until her muzzle was at Dewpaw's ear.

"Leave my brother alone, Dewpaw," she hissed quietly. "You've made me miserable because of your secret. Do you know what I've felt like when I was rejected by my brother?"

"You…you know!" Dewpaw gasped, her eyes widening.

"Of course I know," Jaypaw hissed angrily. "I'm not stupid! Now because of your secret, my Clan is being attacked! Do you think I will let this go unpunished?!"

Dewpaw lashed out with a paw. Jaypaw hissed, angry at herself for letting her guard down. The two she-cats began to wrestle violently, a furry whirlwind of gray fur.

Jaypaw began swiping blindly, blood dripping into her eyes.

_Dewpaw's skills are impressive, _she thought to herself. _But I won't let it stop me. _

_No. It won't. I'll help you…_the voice whispered. _Stop swiping. Dive downwards and yank her leg from under her. _

Jaypaw didn't hesitate. She dived while Dewpaw swiped, and she took Dewpaw's hind leg in her teeth. She tugged hard, and Dewpaw tumbled to the ground with a yelp of surprise.

"Ha!" Jaypaw once again was on top of the ShadowClan cat.

_Do it now, Jaypaw…_

Jaypaw lifted her paw, claws unsheathed. Dewpaw squirmed, but Jaypaw didn't let go.

_You will be miserable._

Jaypaw's claws flashed out. They ripped across Dewpaw's face, but Jaypaw didn't even cringe at the stream of blood. Her eyes shone with joy at Dewpaw's howl of pain.

_I warned you, Hawkpaw…You did not listen…So this is what you get…_

"Jaypaw!"

Jaypaw froze, her claws halfway across Dewpaw's face. Slowly, she turned her head. She heart sank. Hawkpaw was standing at in front of the medicine den, eyes wide with horror.

_Oh no, Hawkpaw…Don't think I did this to hurt you…_

"Jaypaw…" Hawkpaw gasped, staring at Dewpaw's face. "What have you done?"

"I've done this to protect you," Jaypaw whispered, though her heart was frozen.

"You...I hate you…" Hawkpaw whispered, claws unsheathing.

Jaypaw stared at her brother in shock and fear.

_Hawkpaw…don't do it…_

**Cliffhanger! Haha! Sorry to end there, but cliffhangers are always very good! *grins* REVIEW AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME EARLY! Luv ya guys! **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Yo, people! Glad to see how many reviews I got! It made me go "WHEEEEEE!" Okay, something to motivate you to review: Four first reviewers for this chapter get to name the next four kits that are born in ThunderClan. SO REVIEW! *big grin* **

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hawkpaw leaped at her, yowling in anger. Jaypaw braced herself, but she couldn't help but hiss in pain as his claws ripped down her legs.

"What have you done to her?!" Hawkpaw hissed angrily, his eyes blazing.

"I did what I thought was best for you and the Clan!" Jaypaw retorted, pushing him away with sheathed paws. "This whole attack was _your _fault! Do you think I'll let this happen every time you visit _her_? Find someone in your Clan to love, you flea-brain!"

"Nobody has my interests!" Hawkpaw shot back.

Jaypaw curled back her lips in anger.

_How dare you! The Clan comes first!_

"Then why don't you join her?" Jaypaw arched her back, hissing. She lashed her tail. "You love her so much…go with her!"

Hawkpaw's eyes widened. "I wouldn't do that!" he snapped, though fear shone in his eyes. "I am still loyal to my Clan!"

"Then act like it! Stop meeting h—" Jaypaw paused, suddenly aware that the two other cats that had been ruining the medicine cat den were gone.

_Wait, is the battle ending? Did they retreat?_

Jaypaw ducked out of the den, eyes roving for ShadowClan cats. To her surprise, they were all gone. The only ShadowClan cat remaining was Falconstar.

He stood at the entrance, blood dripping from his muzzle.

"We shall return when you are weakest!" he yowled, narrowing his eyes. "And if we smell ThunderClan scents on our territory again, we shall kill the intruder!"

"Father!" Nightpaw shrieked, streaking back into the ThunderClan camp. "Where's Dewpaw?"

Jaypaw ducked into the medicine cat den and dragged the unconscious Dewpaw out by the scruff. "Here's your sister," she spat, throwing Dewpaw to the ground. "Take that frog-breath out of here."

Nightpaw's pale green eyes widened, and they flashed with hurt.

A twinge of regret touched Jaypaw's heart.

_I don't have to be _that _mean to her, right?_

Nightpaw stared in stricken horror at Dewpaw. "Her…her eye!" she gasped. She looked up, her mouth open. "You've blinded her!"

"Only _one _eye is blinded!" Jaypaw growled.

_If Hawkpaw hadn't stopped me, I would've done _both _eyes_.

"How could you?" Nightpaw gasped, stepping backwards.

"She has no honor," Jaypaw answered coldly. "She hurt Moonblossom and destroyed our herb supply. For that…this is her punishment."

"Get your sister out of here, Nightpaw!" Falconstar spat, lashing his tail. Nightpaw looked at her father fearfully before grabbing Dewpaw gently by the scruff and hauling her slowly out of camp.

"Leave," Palestar said softly, her eyes glittering dangerously. "You've attacked for no reason. No cat has crossed your territory." Palestar looked over her shoulder at the ThunderClan cats gathered behind her. "You're just making an excuse to destroy our medicine supplies!"

_Oh, Hawkpaw…You've deceived our leader, too. Do you have to hurt everyone around you? Me…Your Clan…Your leader…Your family…I don't want to do this, but I might just tell Palestar about your secret…_

"You think we're stupid!" Falconstar shot back, shaking blood out of his eyes. "But check your borders carefully, and you shall find that we are telling the truth!" He whirled around and leaped nimbly out of camp, leaving splotches of blood in his wake.

"Lightningswipe," Palestar mewed, turning. "Take Echowillow, Wolfstep, Owlscar, and Cloudleap. Follow them and make sure they leave."

Lightningswipe nodded and beckoned the chosen cats with his tail. Together, they streaked silently out of camp.

Palestar sighed heavily. Her fur was matted with blood, and a long gash traveled down her shoulder. She turned and leaped onto Highledge, wincing slightly at the pain in her shoulder.

"Moonblossom!" Palestar called, sitting down slowly and looking down at the silver-furred medicine cat. "Are all our medicine supplies ruined?"

"I'm afraid most of the important ones are," Moonblossom murmured, staring at her paws. "With leaf-bare coming, I don't know if we can fully replenish the lost herbs."

"Then we must send out a patrol right now to gather herbs," Palestar declared. "We have injured warriors. We will need them. Volunteers for herb-gathering?"

Eagleflight, Sweetberry, Goldenpetal, and Tumblepaw lifted their tails in answer. They had wounds, but not as bad as some other warriors. Jaypaw lifted her tail also.

_I'm not that badly injured. _

"Good." Palestar nodded at them. "Goldenpetal, you have trained as a medicine cat apprentice for a while before changing to warrior apprentice. Moonblossom, give Goldenpetal the list of medicinal supplies to be gathered. Jaypaw..."

Jaypaw lifted her head, pricking her ears.

"You shall stay here," Palestar finished.

"But…I can go!" Jaypaw insisted, standing up. She yelped at the pain that burned like fire in her legs, and she tumbled forwards. She looked down to see the deep claw-marks that traveled down her legs. They had been inflicted by Hawkpaw.

"You can't go in your condition," Palestar mewed simply, nodding at her. "You shall stay here."

Jaypaw hissed under her breath, but did not argue with her leader.

_Hawkpaw, you make everything worse!_

Jaypaw limped to the edge of the hollow and sat down at a sandy spot that hadn't been soaked in blood. She slowly began to lick the blood out of her fur, wincing occasionally at the strong, tangy flavor.

Moonblossom padded over to her, after giving Goldenpetal the instructions for the herb-gathering. In her mouth were a few shreds of the herbs that the ShadowClan warriors had destroyed.

"Here," Moonblossom mewed, sitting down next to her. She chewed up the herbs and spit out the juice on Jaypaw's legs. Jaypaw grit her teeth, trying not to yelp at the contact.

"That's all I have for now," Moonblossom mewed, her eyes glowing apologetically. "But when the patrol comes back, I promise that I'll tend to your wounds more. For now this is all."

Jaypaw shook her head. "It's alright. Save the herbs you have now for the other cats. They have worse injuries than me."

"That's the spirit," Moonblossom mewed, purring. She turned and padded away to treat the other warriors.

Jaypaw sighed and stared up at the sky. The moon shone brightly, casting a silver-yellow light into the hollow. Stars twinkled in the black-blue sky.

_Oh StarClan…what should I do about Hawkpaw? He's my brother…I don't want to hurt him. But I don't want to hurt my Clan either. What should I do? _

A voice answered in her mind, the voice that had helped her fight Dewpaw earlier:

_Kill Dewpaw. Do it carefully so he would never know it was you who killed her. That way, you'd be helping him…your Clan…you family…and yourself. _

Jaypaw closed her eyes, basking in the darkness.

_You may be right…_

**YAY! Finished! SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I was so busy—and lazy. Remember: First four reviewers for this chapter get to name the next four kits born into ThunderClan! Ta-ta! **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Oh my gosh, forgive me for not updating! This is the longest I went without updating! So sorry! I will try not to do it again. Anyway, the four people who reviewed first on the last chapter get to create the next kits born into ThunderClan! They are: **

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx**

**lavi0123**

**Willowdream of ForestClan**

**Stormfeather of Lakeclan**

**So, you four can send me a PM with the name, description, and personality of a kit! Okay, now that I'm done with that, I'll get on to the delayed chapter… **

**Chapter Fourteen**

Jaypaw opened her eyes, hearing rustling in the nest beside her. She lifted her head, blinking away sleepiness.

"Hawkpaw?" Jaypaw's heart clenched. _Where are you going?_

Hawkpaw turned his head, his amber-green eyes gleaming. "Don't I have freedom in my own Clan?" he growled, lashing his tail.

Jaypaw narrowed her eyes. It was days after the battle with ShadowClan, and most of the cats' wounds had healed. Herbs were still scarce in the medicine cat den, but luckily everyone seemed to be getting better. ShadowClan must be healed well, too. They had all the herbs they needed.

_Which means Dewpaw will recover fast. _Jaypaw growled under her breath. _And _that _means that she'll be well enough to meet Hawkpaw. _

"Of course you have freedom," Jaypaw answered, leaning forwards and licking her brother's cheek.

_I must get him to think I don't care..._

Hawkpaw blinked at her in surprise.

_Please, please fall for it!_

"Really?" Hawkpaw narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I'm sure you won't get into any trouble, will you?" Jaypaw made herself look as neutral as possible, curling her tail around her paws. "You _are _still injured slightly."

"I am," Hawkpaw growled, his tail twitching.

_He's still mad about what I did to Dewpaw…but he can't do anything to me. _

"So I'm quite certain you aren't going to get yourself into trouble." Jaypaw curled up into her nest again and put her tail over her nose. "So go on out…I promise I won't bother you."

_Heh, promises don't mean anything._

Hawkpaw stared at her for a moment, then turned and slipped out. "I'm going to take a walk," he mewed simply. "I had a bad dream."

_Right…like I'll fall for that. _

Jaypaw watched him through slit eyes, her stomach stirring. She sought out the voice from her head, the one that had helped her in the battle. He had told her his name was Clawscar, and that he would help her fulfill what she wanted most. To separate her brother from Dewpaw.

_What should I do now, Clawscar?_

_Follow him silently, _Clawscar mewed, his voice echoing in her head.

Jaypaw nodded in agreement and got to her paws carefully. Blazepaw shifted in the nest beside her but did not open his eyes. Frostpaw and his sisters were cuddled up together, giving each other warmth. Mistpaw was stretched out beside Tumblepaw, muttering in her sleep.

Making sure she did not wake up anyone, Jaypaw slipped out of the apprentices den. She saw Hawkpaw's dark brown tail disappear over the hollow, his scent lingering on the air. Echowillow was on guard, and she watched Hawkpaw's disappearing form casually.

_Hawkpaw must've told her that he was going to take a walk, like he did to me. _

Jaypaw narrowed her eyes.

_I must go behind the medicine cat den and climb up the wall behind it. That way, Echowillow will not see me. _

Jaypaw turned and slipped into the shadows, hiding her from view. When she reached the medicine cat den, she squeezed behind it easily to the small space in the back. The wall towered in front of her, tufts of grass jutting out from cracks.

_Those will be good claw-holds._

Jaypaw unsheathed her claws and began to climb, digging her claws deep into the grass. She looked over her shoulder fearfully, watching Echowillow. To her relief, Echowillow's back was turned, and she did not notice Jaypaw leave the camp.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jaypaw pulled herself up out of the hollow and began to hurry towards the ShadowClan border.

_Of course, that's where Hawkpaw would definitely head to. _

Jaypaw quickened her step, leaping lightly over bushes and swerving past trees. Her breath billowed in the cold air. She fluffed out her fur, chilled.

_What a weather to meet Dewpaw…_

Jaypaw slowed as she began to smell the tang of ShadowClan pines. And, to fulfill her suspicions, she could smell the fresh scent of Hawkpaw.

_I knew it. You fox-hearted traitor. _

Jaypaw carefully followed his scent, stepping lightly on the forest floor. It went in a straight line for the border, and Jaypaw's lips curled in disgust.

_You're not even trying to hide your scent!_

Jaypaw now heard soft voices in the air. One was Hawkpaw's…and the other was definitely Dewpaw's. Jaypaw felt slightly impressed. After all, she had dealt a wound on Dewpaw painful enough to keep her in camp for at least a moon. But Dewpaw was up and about, already meeting Hawkpaw after only eight sunrises.

Jaypaw slid behind a bush, her fur prickling with anger. She peered out between the green leaves, her eyes wide.

The sight of Dewpaw made her blood stir. The pale-gray ShadowClan she-cat seemed…well. The only thing that marred her was her face. Her left eye was closed shut, and Jaypaw could still see her own raw claw-marks that traveled down Dewpaw's eye.

_I don't regret them…you deserved it. Now what, Clawscar? _

Clawscar's voice echoed in her head.

_Hawkpaw will probably meet her again, soon. Listen carefully to their words to find out. _

Jaypaw cocked her ears, listening. Their chatter had ended, and Hawkpaw was now on his paws again. Dewpaw got up also.

"I've got to leave," Hawkpaw mewed, nuzzling Dewpaw's cheek. "But I will be back the day after tomorrow at night."

"I will be waiting for you," Dewpaw mewed softly, nuzzling him back before bounding away back into her territory. "I love you!"

"I love you, too!" Hawkpaw called out, his eyes glittering with sadness. Forlornly, he turned and began to pad back in the direction of camp. Jaypaw ducked under the bush, hiding from his view. Luckily, he did not even come close to her hiding place. He passed by her quickly, his paws leading him back to camp.

_Now what? _Jaypaw pricked her ears, listening for Clawscar's answer.

_Now that you know, _Clawscar said, his voice tinged with something like excitement, _you must stop Hawkpaw from going to meet Dewpaw the day after tomorrow. You must give him an injury…an injury good enough to keep him from going to meet Dewpaw. After that, it's simple. Instead of him going to meet Dewpaw, _you _go to meet her. And then, you will have your revenge. _

**Yay! It's finished! I'm so relieved…please review! Motivate me! Bye!**


End file.
